Yuumeejin, les célébrités
by Luunaa
Summary: À travers le monde, dans n'importe quel domaine, que l'on parle art, sport, politique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il y a toujours une petite poignée d'individus qui se hissent au-dessus du lot. Voici l'histoire de certains d'entre eux... UA ; Yaoi
1. Quand l'histoire commence

**Et c'est parti !**

**Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fiction ! J'avoue qu'à la base, je ne comptais pas en commencer une 2ème de Beyblade tout de suite, mais j'ai un un éclair d'inspiration il a à peu de temps et donc voilà l'histoire de dingue qui a germé dans ma tête.  
**

**Cette fic est un UA et encore cette fois, je vous annonce que les toupies sont mises au placard ^^ Car cette fois, les personnages de Beyblade sont des célébrités !  
**

**Je me suis plutôt lâchée côté perso. Il va falloir réviser les noms et vous informer un peu parce que les personnages viennent des trois saisons à la fois. Je sais bien qu'en ce qui concerne la 3ème, tous les épisodes n'ont pas encore été doublés en français mais bon voilà. Par ailleurs, il risque d'y avoir un petit spoiled ou deux.  
**

**Disclaimer : Est-ce un scoop si je dis que les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas ? Non, hein ? Et en plus cette fois je n'ai pas prévu d'OC majeur donc...  
**

**Pour le rating, j'ai mis T pour des raisons diverses et variées mais ça pourra à un moment virer au M.  
**

**Voilà voilà... Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui ! Vu le nombre de perso, je ne sais pas encore quels couples font se former donc n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos envies !  
**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise...**

* * *

**_Quand l'histoire commence_  
**

À travers le monde, dans n'importe quel domaine, que l'on parle art, sport, politique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il y a toujours une petite poignée d'individus qui se hissent au-dessus du lot. Qui percent les nuages de l'anonymat et se mettent à briller. Ces dernières années, nombres de jeunes talents se sont révélés et tentent de survivre dans le monde implacable des célébrités.

Voilà l'histoire de certains d'entre eux.

XXX

Japon, mai 2015

/Zawameki – N°48/

_~Evènements à venir~_

"Et alors que le jeune héritier de la famille Konzern continu sa tournée des continents avec succès, on apprend aujourd'hui qu'à l'occasion du concert événement qui aura lieu en fin d'année au Palette Town de Tokyo, en plus de l'association des deux géants WBBA et Dark Nebula, de nombreux autres labels participeront à l'événement, annonçant par exemple la venue du groupe chinois montant, les Wang Hu Zhong. Les billets seront en vente très prochainement et risquent de partirent à une vitesse folle ! "

_~News~_

_"La nouvelle saison des créateurs est sur le point de commencer et on attend avec impatience la performance des mannequins fétiches de la Dark Nebula. Tout spécialement de Tsubasa Otori qui a fait grande impression lors du dernier défilé. Les nouvelles collections n'ont pas encore été révélées mais aux dires du créateur Jack, le défilé va être inoubliable !_

_Par ailleurs, toujours du côté de Dark Nebula, une grande nouvelle a échauffé les fans et envahi les sujets des forums. Monsieur Daidoji, le directeur du label, a récemment annoncé le retour de la rock star dont la réputation n'est plus à faire, Ryuga, avec un nouvel album :_Volcanic.

_Chez WBBA, la tournée du groupe _**Fury**_ vient tout juste de s'achever qu'on apprend qu'un nouvel album est en cours. Leur nouveau single _Constellation_ passe déjà en boucle sur les ondes et se classe en tête des téléchargements. D'après ce que le leader, Kyoya Tategami, a bien voulut dire, l'album sortira, si tout se passe bien, courant juillet."_

XXX

–Alors Madoka, à ton avis ?

La jeune fille mordilla distraitement le bout de son crayon avant de griffonner quelques mots sur son calepin. Elle dessina un rapide croquis à côté puis tendit les feuilles au garçon châtain à lunettes qui semblait attendre une réponse. Il étudia les notes de Madoka un instant.

–Hum… murmura-t-il pensivement. Avec la configuration de la scène, ça va être parfait. Par contre, j'aimerais bien voir ce que donne les jeux de lumières avec Teru.

–Oui, je me disais la même chose. Je crois qu'il a prit une pause, il doit être dans les loges.

–Non je suis là. intervint une voix.

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers les gradins où un homme blond en survêtements venait de se montrer.

–Ah parfait ! s'exclama Madoka. Tu tombe bien Teru, je discutais de la mise en scène avec Yuki et on aurait bien aimé essayer les lumières sur ta danse.

–Pas de problème pour moi.

Alors que le danseur prenait place, la porte de la salle de spectacle s'ouvrit sur le directeur de la WBBA en personne.

–Ah Madoka ! s'exclama Ryo Hagane.

–Monsieur le directeur. saluèrent les trois personnes présentes en s 'inclinant légèrement.

Il ignora leur salut d'un geste vague de la main et s'adressa de nouveau à la jeun fille.

–Madoka, Ginga te cherche. Les garçons voudraient ton avis pour la conception de leur nouveau clip.

Elle soupira d'un air fatigué.

–Très bien, j'arrive. Yuki, je te confie le reste. ajouta-t-elle à l'attention du garçon châtain.

–Compte sur moi. répondit-t-il avec un sourire. Et bonne chance.

–J'en ai bien besoin. marmonna-t-elle en sortant à la suite de Ryo.

XXX

–Rah mais fermez-là vous deux ! On ne s'entend même plus jouer.

–Laisse tomber Kyoya. Tu devrais être habitué à force.

–Jamais je ne me ferai à leur débilité.

Les quatre membres de **Fury **étaient réunis dans un des studios de tournage de la WBBA. Alors que Kyoya se retenait pour ne pas fracasser sa guitare sur le crâne des deux crétins qui s'égosillaient au milieu du studio (plus précisément Ginga et King, incapables de passer une journée sans hausser la voix pour des imbécillités telles que "Quel est le meilleur restaurant de hamburger de Tokyo"), Chris était nonchalamment assit sur une enceinte, faisant résonner sur sa basse quelques accords. Tous les quatre étaient à la base réunis pour tourner leur nouveau clip, celui du prochain morceau qui sortirait. Seulement ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils comptaient faire et comme ils manquaient de connaissance, ils avaient donc appelé Madoka Amano, la jeune – et non moins talentueuse – créatrice sons et lumières des spectacles et clips tournés pour la WBBA.

Les techniciens et caméramans autour d'eux s'efforçaient d'ignorer les cris des garçons, se répétant mentalement que tuer des stars n'était pas une bonne idée. Et après tout, ils étaient encore jeunes, normal qu'ils se comportent comme ça. Le plus âgé, Kyoya, n'avait que dix-sept ans…

L'arrivée de Madoka dans le studio annonça la fin des cris et un peu de répit. Quelques membres du personnel quittèrent les lieux à la recherche d'un doliprane, d'un café ou de boules quies.

–Salut les garçons !

–Salut. répondit Chris.

–Pas trop tôt. râla Kyoya en se détournant de Ginga et King.

Ces deux derniers n'avaient même pas remarqué l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Elle réitéra un _« Bonjour »,_ qui eut à peu près autant d'effet que s'il avait été adressé à un sourd. Madoka prit une bonne inspiration Chris et Kyoya grimacèrent en sachant ce qui allait se passer.

–VOUS NE POURRIEZ PAS LA FERMER DEUX SECONDES ! JE NE ME SUIS PAS DEPLACEE POUR VOUS ENTENDRE VOUS CHAMAILLER COMME DES GAMINS DE DEUX ANS !

L'effet fut instantané. Ginga et King s'immobilisèrent en même temps et se tournèrent lentement vers une Madoka très remontée. Penauds, les deux garçons se séparèrent d'un bon mètre et s'assirent à même le sol. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de la jeune fille pendant que Kyoya marmonnait un _« Je déteste quand elle fait ça. »_ approuvé par Chris.

–Bon. Je vais vous aider pour le clip. Pour commencer, est-ce que vous pourriez me faire écouter le morceau une ou deux fois ?

Les garçons se regardèrent, un air complice dans les yeux.

–On va te le jouer. répondit Ginga avec un grand sourire.

Il la tira sans ménagement hors du studio pour rejoindre leur salle de répétition. Le groupe traversa les grands couloirs du bâtiment de la WBBA à vitesse grand V et ils arrivèrent dans leur salle en un rien de temps. Chris brancha la sono, Kyoya vérifia les micros, ils s'accordèrent et chacun se plaça derrière son instrument. Ginga s'assit derrière la batterie sans cesser de sourire et fit tournoyer les baguettes entre ses doigts. King alluma le synthé, Chris posa ales doigts sur les cordes de sa basse et Kyoya ajusta le micro devant lui avant de jeter un regard à Ginga, signifiant qu'il pouvait commencer. Madoka elle, s'était assise sur une chaise à l'entrée. Elle savait très bien qu'ils l'avaient sûrement déjà oublié. Si elle n'avait pas protesté lorsque Ginga l'avait traîné à sa suite, c'est qu'elle savait leur joie et leur plaisir lorsqu'ils jouaient. Ils aimaient ça et leur musique vibrait au travers des gens, transmettant tout le bonheur qu'ils avaient. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient autant de succès.

Ginga fit claquer ses baguettes l'une contre l'autre pour donner la mesure et la musique s'éleva.

Les notes mélancoliques et légères du piano résonnèrent entre les murs. King, les yeux fermés, parcourait le clavier de ses doigts habile, soudain habité d'un calme inhabituel chez lui. Puis les autres le rejoignirent, Kyoya à la guitare, Chris à la basse et Ginga à la batterie. Alors que Madoka se préparait à entendre la voix grave et velouté de Kyoya, c'est King qui entama le premier couplet.

_The avenger is roaming through the land  
Ready for the clash, for the lasting gash  
Mothers kissing sons with a staff in hands  
The bride is shining when the groom is gold  
_

De tous les membres du groupe, c'est lui qui avait la voix la plus aiguë. La musique était envoûtante, comme sortant d'un rêve. Kyoya prit la relève au chant, donnant encore plus de profondeur au morceau.

_The Spirit is over town, waiting for me to hit the floor  
Blooming white sky for the voice of one calling tonight  
Tonight fate is the red crown, the red crown around your door  
Time is scattering the seeds of the mourning daylight_

Madoka se laissa porter, ferma les yeux. Ginga souriait, King aussi, Chris avait l'air profondément concentré et Kyoya pour une fois, semblait détendu.

Shouting worship choked in a wave of silver  
The offering's grief for Deceiver's pride,  
Salvation man is a cup of fire  
But hope is the star on a morning tide  
But hope is the star on a morning tide

The Pilgrims are gathering and the marching band, the marching band's howling  
Compassion is the flag a righteous man, a righteous man will hold  
The Pilgrims are gathering and the marching band, the marching band's howling  
Compassion is the flag a righteous man, a righteous man will hold

The Spirit is over town, waiting for me to hit the floor  
Blooming white sky for the voice of one calling tonight  
Tonight fate is the red crown, the red crown around your door  
Time is scattering the seeds of the mourning daylight

The Spirit is over town, waiting for me to hit the floor  
Blooming white sky for the voice of one calling tonight  
Tonight fate is the red crown, the red crown around your door  
Time is scattering the seeds of the mourning daylight

Quand les voix et les instruments se turent finalement, un long silence prit place dans le studio. Chacun savoura se moment, jusqu'à ce que Madoka applaudisse, un sourire aux lèvres et des idées plein la tête.

–Magnifique les gars ! Vraiment !

–Cosmos. répondit joyeusement Ginga. C'est le titre de la chanson.

–Constellation, Cosmos, ma parole, tout l'univers va y passer !

–C'est le but rechercher. informa King. Après tout, l'album ne va pas s'appeler "Universe" pour rien !

Madoka acquiesça et écrivit rapidement sur un petit carnet. Les garçons l'observèrent en silence jusqu'à se qu'elle se lève, triomphante.

–Venez, j'ai une idée.

XXX

L'aiguille transperça le tissu d'un geste vif et s'enfonça dans la chaire.

–Aïe ! Bon sang, faites attention où vous plantez vous épingles espèce de cinglé !

–Si tu ne t'agitais pas autant mon cher Bao, je ne te piquerais pas.

–Hpff… c'est pénible.

Jack soupira un « C'est toi qui es pénible » en dégageant une mèche de son visage d'un geste ample et se remit au travail. Il finit d'ajuster la chemise bouffante que portait Bao et se recula pour observer le résultat. Bao était parfait. Le jeune mannequin aux cheveux couleur acajou dardait ses yeux ambrés sur le styliste d'un air agacé. Il portait actuellement une ample chemise dans les tons prune, très décolletée et dont les larges manches étaient resserrées au niveau des poignets. Avec ça, un pantalon noir étroit qui disparaissait sous des cuissardes en cuir légèrement violacées et munies de petites talonnettes.

Bao, mains sur les hanches, espérait que cette tenue serait la dernière de la journée. Il était levé depuis six heures ce matin, était entre les mains de ce styliste dingue aux goûts douteux depuis huit heures et ils n'avaient fait qu'une pause le temps de manger le midi. Maintenant, il était presque seize heures et le jeune homme commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de devoir essayer trente-six mille vêtements différents et de rester immobile pendant que Jack s'amusait vraisemblablement à l'utiliser comme une poupée vaudou. Bon d'accord, il fallait avouer que les créations de Jack relevaient quand même du génie pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu le créateur officiel de tous les habits de scènes des stars de la Dark Nebula.

Jack fit trois fois le tour de son mannequin et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures. Il se redressait, fier de lui, quand la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit.

–Tsubasa ! s'exclama Bao, le soulagement dans la voix et une reconnaissance sans fond dans les yeux.

Enfin ! Maintenant que Tsubasa était là, Jack allait le laisser tranquille. Effectivement, le créateur se tourna vers le nouveau venu et s'exclama, les mains jointes comme s'il priait :

–Tsu-ba-sa ! Ah, voici enfin le plus beau ! J'ai tout un tas de merveilles à te faire essayer ! Tu vas devenir le chef-d'œuvre du prochain défilé.

Le jeune homme au physique élancé et aux longs cheveux argentés haussa un sourcil en regardant Jack se trémousser, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il détourna les yeux du spectacle en poussant un petit soupir affligé. Bao se dépêcha de descendre du petit socle sur lequel il était pour se débarrasser des vêtements et filer en vitesse.

–Bao, Bao, Bao ! s'écria Jack en le voyant faire. Reste là mon chou, on va pouvoir faire une séance photo en duo !

Le garçon échappa un gémissement dépité. Il accrocha le regard de Tsubasa qui haussa les épaules et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

Ici à la Dark Nebula, tout le monde connaissait Tsubasa. Il avait attiré l'attention sur lui dès son arrivée. En effet, contrairement à toutes les autres personnes qui travaillaient pour cette entreprise de stars, Tsubasa n'avait pas été recruté il était venu lui-même pour être embaucher par Daidoji. Il était entré dans son bureau sans autorisation, sans prévenir, avec un calme et un sérieux déconcertant, sûr de lui, presque arrogant. Il avait demandé à être embauché en tant que mannequin. Et le directeur, intrigué par la lueur mystérieuse qui consumait ses yeux, avait accepté. Par la suite, Tsubasa était devenu le modèle fétiche de Jack.

Jack claqua dans ses mains et demanda à Bao de remettre une des tenues qu'il avait essayé précédemment, puis il sortit de nulle part les vêtements pour Tsubasa.

Les jeunes mannequins se retrouvèrent bientôt devant les décors avec lesquels ils poseraient et le matériel de photographie, obéissant aux ordres du photographe et du styliste tout excité.

–Tsubasa est-ce que tu pourrais d'asseoir sur les poutres de fer s'il te plait ? Bien… replie ta jambe droite vers toi pour voir… voiiiilà ! Oui laisse tes bras autour de ta jambe. Bao, reste assis au sol, mais rapproche-toi le plus possible de Tsubasa. À la limite, pose un coude sur la poutre en dessous. L'autre bras replié derrière ta tête. Regarde le sol. Un peu plus vers la droite. Ne bougez plus !

Une première série de photo fut prise et Jack était aux anges, ne cessant de piailler des « Magnifique ! » « Sublime ! » et autres « C'est parfait » à tout bout de champ. Tsubasa, malgré son calme apparent, était un peu agacé. Il en venait une fois de plus à se demander pourquoi les trois quarts des gens qui travaillaient pour la Dark Nebula étaient tous dingues et pourquoi il avait hérité du plus cinglé de tous. Pas que Jack soit incompétent, bien au contraire, cet homme était un véritable génie quand il créait des nouvelles tenues. Mais son excentricité sans borne fatiguait plus Tsubasa que s'il avait travaillé douze heures d'affilées dans une mine. Il retint un profond soupir et jeta un œil vers Bao qui semblait aussi exténué que lui. Son collègue était vêtu d'un pantalon bouffant légèrement transparent en soie bleue (« Bleu de Prusse ! » avait précisé Jack d'un air savant.) dont la large ceinture était ornée de perles brillantes et portait une chemise noire aux manches retroussées d'un quart. Jack avait trouvé "génialissime" de laisser le vêtement grand ouvert « afin de faire profiter à chacun de la vue d'un aussi beau corps ». Tsubasa lui, s'était vu affublé d'un short noir ridiculement moulant qui mettait en valeurs ses longues jambes, et d'un débardeur court à larges bretelles qui dévoilait ses abdominaux. Il portait également de grandes mitaines qui étaient, comme son haut, violettes. (« Pourpre impérial ! » s'était de nouveau exclamé Jack en justifiant son choix par le fait que Tsubasa était sans nul doute un empereur de la mode et qu'il fallait donc que la couleur soit en accord avec cet aspect de lui car après tout, rien n'était plus fantast… Avant de se faire hurler dessus par un Bao excédé : « Mais bossez donc au lieu de débiter des idioties pareilles ! »)

Les photo avaient été interrompues par une nouvelle fantaisie du styliste qui consistait à leur vernir les doigts de pieds en bleu pour Bao et en violet pour Tsubasa. On avait ensuite rectifié leur maquillage en rajoutant du rouge à lèvre – qui en fait était noir, autre idée de Jack – avant de leur demander de reprendre leurs places pour une nouvelle série de photo.

Tsubasa s'installa aussi calmement que possible et regarda de nouveau Bao assit plus bas que lui. Celui-ci releva à son tour les yeux et ils échangèrent un regard fatigué. Bien mal leur en prit. Jack surprit l'échange, posa ses mains sur ses joues et secoua la tête en s'exclamant :

–C'est ça ! Merveilleux ! Mes petits choux, vous reprenez la même pose que tout à l'heure, mais je veux que vous vous regardiez dans les yeux intensément. Comme si… comme si vous étiez fous amoureux l'un de l'autre mais qu'une vitre vous empêchait de vous toucher. Je veux un regard passionné !

Bao le fixa d'un air ahuri et Tsubasa ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'il était en leur compagnie.

–Parfois Jack, commença-t-il d'un ton irrité, je me demande vraiment comment quelqu'un comme vous à pu être recruté par la Dark Nebula. Vous êtes vraiment épuisant. Je vous préviens, je vous accorde encore trois photo. Trois. Et ensuite vous vous passerez de moi pour le reste de la journée et jusqu'à ce que vous arrêtiez de dire des choses aussi idiotes.

Un long silence envahi l'atelier jusqu'à ce que Jack s'exclame d'une voix exagérément aiguë :

–Tsubasa ! Ah, quelle classe, quelle prestance ! Magnifique, vraiment !

Cette fois, le jeune homme ne retint pas son soupir.

« Il n'a vraiment rien comprit. » pensa-t-il. Il se reconcentra sur sa pose et regarda son associé. Bon. Un "regard passionné" c'est ça ? Il plongea donc ses yeux dorés dans ceux de Bao en espérant jouer la passion correctement. Il n'avait pas trop d'expérience sur le sujet il n'avait jamais regardé quelqu'un passionnément. En fait, il ne regardait jamais vraiment les gens. Il écarquilla les yeux et manqua de sourire en voyant Bao rosir alors que leurs regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre. À priori, il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal.

Trois photo et un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux mannequins quittaient enfin l'atelier du créateur surexcité et se séparèrent sans un mot pour vaquer à leurs occupations personnelles.

XXX

–Monsieur ?

Le directeur de la Dark Nebula releva les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur où s'affichaient sans interruption des listes de noms et des dossiers classés confidentiels.

–Ah, Pluto. Je me demandai quand vous comptiez venir me voir.

–Navré, j'étais occupé. répondit le dit Pluto, un homme assez jeune aux cheveux et aux yeux violets, d'un ton neutre. Je viens vous voir parce que je pensais au concert de fin d'année. Pourquoi avez-vous accepté que l'on s'associe à la WBBA alors que ce sont nos concurrents ?

Daidoji recula son fauteuil à roulette de son bureau et croisa les jambes. Il rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de commencer à parler d'un ton calme.

–Mon cher, vous ne connaissez pas le dicton ? "Sois proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis". Il se trouve que j'applique cette méthode. J'ai une revanche à prendre sur Ryo Hagane, et pour ça, ce concert sera un point important.

Pluto fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait rien contre l'idée de vengeance, à vrai dire, ça l'amusait même. Par contre, il aurait bien aimé être un peu plus au courant des projets du directeur.

–Et je peux savoir à quoi ça va nous servir ?

Il connaissait bien Daidoji. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner face au rictus inquiétant qui étira les lèvres du directeur. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait aimé être à la place de la WBBA…

* * *

**P'tites notes de fin :**

1. Zawameki, le nom du magazine au début, veut dire brouhaha

2. Le Palette Town de Tokyo est un grand complexe où il y a notamment une des plus grandes salles de concert du Japon.

3. La chanson est Cosmos, tirée de Final Fantasy, Dissidia

4. Au cas où certains se demanderaient ce que c'est que ce titre, Yuumee-jin signifie littéralement une personne célébre. Donc, une célébrité.

* * *

**_Conversation spéciale n°1 : _**

**_Luunaa :_** Yeah !

**_Madoka :_** Mais dans quoi on est encore tombé ?

_**Ginga :**_ Moi je trouve ça marrant de faire parti d'un groupe de rock !

_**Kyoya :**_ Tch ! C'est encore une idée pourrie de cette auteur à la noix !

_**Luunaa :** _Toi, tu es mal parti pour la suite !

_**Kyoya :** _Et ça veut dire quoi ça ?

_**Luunaa :**_ Simplement que tu ne vas pas avoir la vie facile dans cette fic mais que si tu m'agace je vais te la rendre impossible...

_**Kyoya :**_ ...

**_Tsubasa :_** Pourquoi je suis à la Dark Nebula ?

**_Luunaa :_** Parce que ! Je ne vais pas tout dire dès le premier chapitre enfin !

**_Bao :_** Peut-on m'expliquer ce que ça signifie ? Mannequin ? C'est une honte pour le poing de Beilin !

**_Chi Yun :_** En effet ! C'est vraiment ridicule de faire de nous un groupe de musique !

**_Luunaa :_** Estimez-vous heureux d'apparaître dans cette fic plutôt !

**_Dashan :_** Je reconnais que c'est assez surprenant...

**_Chao Xin :_ **Tu rigole ! C'est génial mon vieux ! On va être devant la foule en délire avec pleins de fan !

_**Luunaa :**_ Au moins il y en a un qui est optimiste !


	2. Quand les paparazzi agacent

**Chapitre 2 ! Ouaip, ça continu !  
**

**Avant de commencer, je vais une petite précision que j'ai oublié au chapitre 1, c'est que j'ai -encore- augmenté l'âge des perso, et plus que dans ma précédente fic, parce que c'est quand même galère d'être une star à 12 ans, et on a beaucoup moins de liberté. Donc, pour vous faire une idée, Ginga a 16 ans, Kyoya 17, Yû 14, Ryûga 20... je ne vais pas faire toute la liste, on verra au fur et à mesure.  
**

**Ensuite, pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 3, petit spoil, surprise, vous allez voir, c'est plutôt inattendu.  
**

**Voilà et bien sûr, je remercie mes trois reviewers :  
**

**_Tasuke :_ Ben oui, désolée hein, mais Tsubasa c'est mon chouchou ! Je ne peux pas ne pas le faire apparaître ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, Hyoma est là aussi ^^  
**

**_Nataku Makuraka :_ ^^ Ah, pour les Wang Hu Zhong, tu vas devoir attendre le chapitre suivant, navrée. Quant à la distribution chant, guitare, etc, etc, je ne dirais rien ! Pour Tsubasa oui, trop canon comme tu dis ! Je vais lui concocter un tas de tenues sexy... Julian, ce cher Julian... En fait, c'est tout bête tu vas voir ça...  
**

_**Ananda :**_**Malgré le message que je t'ai envoyé, je ne peux pas résister... C'était tellement drôle de voir ton euphorie face à un Bao transformé en mannequin ! Si seulement ça pouvait aussi faire rire Dashan... **_**  
**_

**Et maintenant, on envoie la suite :**

* * *

_**Quand les paparazzi agacent**_

Planté devant la vitrine d'un magasin en centre-ville, le jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés triturait sa mèche rouge et pesait le pour et le contre, se demandant s'il devait vraiment céder à la tentation et acheter cette veste au prix exorbitant. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean en soupirant. Une jolie vendeuse qui avait remarqué qu'il était planté là depuis bientôt un quart d'heure, sortit de la boutique avec un sourire aimable.

–Monsieur ?

Il sursauta. Mince, pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué. Il se tourna vers elle en dissimulant une grimace contrariée.

–Oui ?

–Je peux vous aider ?

Il soupira intérieurement. Ouf !

–Non, non, merci, ça va aller.

–D'accord. Si vous avez besoin d'un conseil n'hésitez pas.

« Ça va, je connais encore mes goûts vestimentaires, merci bien ! » songea-t-il, agacé qu'elle ne retourne pas passer un coup de chiffon sur le comptoir. Elle amorça, à son plus grand plaisir, un demi-tour pour retourner dans le magasin mais se figea sur le seuil, lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte, elle entendit la musique qui sortait des hauts-parleurs de la boutique.

_Bokutachi wa tsumibukaki CAIN _

_ Utaeyo iradatsu kokoro de _

_ Aimai na fusekai sekai no LINE_

_ Bokura wa waratte tai dake_

Doucement, les yeux écarquillés, elle se retourna vers le jeune homme, qui avait également entendu la musique et se cachait les yeux d'une main, maudissant autant que possible les animateurs radio.

–Monsieur ? reprit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

–Oui ? grinça l'interpellé sans retirer sa main de son visage.

–Vous… vous ne seriez pas le chanteur Ryûga ? continua-t-elle alors que le tremblement dans sa voix laissait paraître une soudaine excitation.

Deux clientes sortirent du magasin au moment où elle prononçait ces mots et un autre homme qui passait à côté, pila sur le trottoir. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le jeune homme qui fixait désormais la vendeuse d'un air assassin. Les deux clientes qui l'avaient détaillé rapidement, avaient désormais un large sourire et commençaient à glousser. L'homme lui, se contenta d'une remarque :

–Vous faites plus âgé sur scène !

« Sans blague ! » pensa le décoloré en cherchant comment échapper à cette situation.

–Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe s'il vous plait ?

–Désolé mais vous faites erreur. assena le garçon en esquissant un repli stratégique.

Sous l'œil étonné des quatre personnes, il se mit à courir, traversa la route en manquant de se faire renverser, et ne s'arrêta que trois rues plus loin, quand il fut sûr qu'il n'était pas suivit. Il reprit ensuite sa route d'un pas rageur, les yeux rivés au sol en espérant que personne d'autre ne fasse attention à lui.

Il arriva finalement devant un grand immeuble de verre où trônait l'inscription "Dark Nebula". Les portes coulissantes du hall s'ouvrit et il le traversa d'un pas rapide, ignorant la secrétaire qui lui adressait son bonjour. Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au huitième étage et parcourut le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte qui portait l'étiquette "Ryûga Darkyu". Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, balança son sac au milieu de la pièce et ressorti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il reprit l'ascenseur et monta de trois étages. Il croisa dans un couloir les jumeaux Dan et Reiki Sodo, occupés comme souvent à se disputer, cette fois à propos de la chorégraphie de leur nouvelle chanson. Il aperçu de loin Pluto et grimaça. Il n'aimait pas ce type. Finalement, il ouvrit la porte d'un studio de répétition, où quelques personnes étaient rassemblées. Enfin, ouvrir… exploser serait un terme plus juste puisqu'en entrant, il donna un violent coup de pieds qui fit claquer la porte contre le mur et manqua d'envoyer les trois quarts des personnes à l'hôpital pour crise cardiaque.

–_Nii-san_ ! hurla le jeune homme en avisant quelqu'un, occupé à écrire une partition.

L'interpellé releva la tête. Il ressemblait énormément au garçon qui venait d'entrer. Un teint mat, des cheveux décolorés, une mèche rouge et des yeux dorés. Il afficha une mine blasée.

–Ryûto ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

–J'en ai plus qu'assez ! s'exclama le dit Ryûto en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Je ne peux plus me promener tranquillement en ville sans me faire harceler. Tout le monde me prend pour toi ! Pitié, pourquoi est-ce que je te ressemble autant Ryûga ? gémit-il.

Un sourire narquois prit place sur les lèvres de Ryûga tandis qu'il laissait tomber la partition pour prendre sa guitare.

–De quoi tu te plains gamin ?

Ryûto soupira fortement. Bon d'accord, il aurait pu tomber plus mal que de ressembler à son frère aîné qui était un mec plutôt bien foutu – pour ne pas dire sexy – et qui, accessoirement, était aussi une star du rock mondialement connu. Certes. Mais quand même, depuis que Ryûga avait fait son come-back, il n'était plus tranquille nulle part. La ressemblance troublante que les deux frères entretenaient en poussaient plus d'un à prendre Ryûto pour Ryûga, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais été dit que la star avait un frère cadet.

–Tu écris une nouvelle chanson ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

–Hm. répondit Ryûga, concentré sur autre chose.

Le plus jeune se pencha sur les feuilles posées près de Ryûga et déchiffra ce qu'il y était écrit :

_I hate quiet nights, my anxiety flares up and I can't sleep  
If I cried it out I'd feel better, but crying just makes me thirsty_

_The truth is, see, even now I can't stop shaking  
I feel like something's about to break  
Don't just say "It's OK"  
I'm not that strong_

_In my heart, the words and feelings I'd locked away  
Have shaken off reason and begun to run riot again  
I get it, already! Don't glare at me with such a scary expression  
Please, just leave me alone for a little while_

_I don't want to do the things I love, I'm so afraid of tomorrow I want to die  
If I ran away I'd feel better, but if I run away I'll just want to die of shame_

_I pretend to be enjoying myself even though I'm not  
What for? Who am I doing it for?  
What should I do next? Should I smile again?  
I don't know, I can't find the answer_

_Shattered, I move to a high place, I'm almost there  
But she always keeps getting in the way  
There's something I want so much to tell her, but I can't say it well  
Even though I'm screaming so close to her_

_I just want to feel better now, but I don't want to give up  
I asked myself again  
I keep losing heart, thinking "I can't go any further...I can't walk anymore"  
But I've still managed to keep walking, right?_

_In my heart, the words and feelings I'd locked away  
Have shaken off reason and begun to run riot again  
I get it, already! Don't glare at me with such a scary expression  
Please, just leave me alone for a little while  
There's something I want so much to tell her, but I can't say it well  
Even though I'm screaming so close to her_

–C'est "Re : birth" ? Mais y'a plein de choses qui ont été modifiées… C'est pas toi qui as écris ça…

Ryûga arracha des mains de son frère les paroles qu'il tenait et jeta un regard autour de lui.

–Ta gueule Ryûto. Et me regarde pas comme ça.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et baissa la voix.

–Je ne comprends pas _nii-san_, pourquoi tu les laisse écrire les paroles de tes chansons.

–Je ne les laisse pas faire, je n'ai pas le choix. Daidoji préfère que ça se passe comme ça, paraît que je manque de sensibilité et que de nos jours, les gamines pleines d'hormones n'aiment que les chansons qui parlent d'amour déchirant. cracha le chanteur, lèvres tordues dans une grimace de dégoût. Je ne peux pas écrire ce que je veux.

–Mais c'est injuste ! s'écria Ryûto en haussant subitement la voix.

–Qu'est ce qui est injuste ?

Les deux frères se retournèrent pour découvrir Daidoji à quelques mètres d'eux, un sourire malsain sur le visage. Ils ne répondirent pas, se contentant de fixer le directeur d'un œil noir. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le droit de se plaindre. Personne n'est irremplaçable, disait toujours l'homme. Ce qui signifiait très clairement que les gens qui lui déplaisaient, qu'ils soient stars montantes ou techniciens, il s'en débarrasserait sans état d'âme.

–Monsieur Ryûto, reprit-il avec un ton mielleux, je croyais que vous deviez éviter de venir ici sans cesse.

–Monsieur Daidoji, répliqua le concerné avec insolence, je croyais que j'avais encore la possibilité de voir mon frère, étant donné que vous l'exploiter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et qu'à la maison, quand il y est, il dort.

Un tic agacé fit frémir la lèvre supérieure du directeur mais il se reprit très vite

–Si par votre faute la vie privée de votre frère est dévoilée, vous vous débrouillerez. grinça-t-il avant de tourner les talons, rageur.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Ryûto poussa un long soupir de soulagement, qui se transforma en un "Aïe !" sonore quand Ryûga allongea le bras pour lui envoyer une grande claque à l'arrière de la tête.

–Mais t'es malade ! hurla le plus jeune.

–La ferme. répliqua son frère. Putain… tu peux pas te mêler de tes affaires au lieu de bousiller mes rapports avec le patron.

–J'aime pas ce type. fit Ryûto pour toute réponse.

–Ce n'est pas une raison.

–Et d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens ne devraient pas être au courant que tu as un frère. C'est stupide. Et puis, on se ressemble tellement qu'un jour quelqu'un finira bien par s'en apercevoir.

Ryûga fronça les sourcils et se concentra de nouveau sur sa guitare. Il joua quelques accords en silence avant de lâcher :

–Laisse tomber Ryûto. Ce qui se passe ici ne te concerne pas…

Il vit du coin de l'œil son cadet faire une moue réprobatrice et serra les dents. Moins Ryûto en saurait, mieux il se porterait.

XXX

–_Yeay_ ! On est au Japon, c'est trop bien !

–Calme-toi un peu Masamune !

–Non mais c'est vrai quoi Zeo ! On est au Japon ! Ça va être génial ! Je suis trop pressé que les répétitions commencent !

–Dites tous les deux, vous ne pourriez pas plutôt m'aider à récupérer les valises ?

Masamune et Zeo se tournèrent vers leur ami, un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et blancs, qui les regardait s'agiter d'un air amusé, mains sur les hanches.

–Désolé Toby, j'arrive. s'exclama Masamune avant de réprimander Zeo. Dis-donc Zeo, t'as pas honte de laisser Toby se charger des bagages alors qu'il a une santé fragile ?

–_What_ ? s'insurgea l'autre. Comment tu ose dire ça ?

C'est en riant que les trois garçons récupérèrent leurs valises, sous l'œil fatigué de leur manager, de trois techniciens et de l'attaché de presse. Le trio du tout récent groupe à succès américain, Dungeon, se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Lorsqu'il vit apparaître des caméras et des journalistes armés de micro ou d'appareils photo, Toby se demanda si le réseau des reporters et des paparazzi n'était pas pire que celui de la mafia. Ils arrivaient toujours à être au courant de tout n'importe quand, par n'importe quel moyen, et à peine se débarrassait-on de ceux d'Amérique que les japonais prenaient la relève. Il adressa un regard soupçonneux à l'attaché de presse qui nia la responsabilité d'un signe de tête. Tout le staff parvint à se frayer un chemin dans la foule après une avalanche de flash, des sourires, des saluts et Masamune qui assurait à un journaliste : _« On est super content d'être là et de rencontrer les fans japonais ! »._ Ils purent enfin respirer dans la voiture qui les mena à l'hôtel.

–Au fait monsieur… commença Toby à l'adresse de leur manager qui regardait par la fenêtre du taxi. Comment se fait-il que nous arrivions si tôt au Japon alors que les répétitions pour le concert ne commencent qu'en juillet ?

–Bah on s'en fiche de ça ! rétorqua immédiatement Masamune. Comme ça du coup, on va pouvoir visiter Tokyo et goûter aux spécialités du coin. Et on va faire un peu de shopping. Il paraît qu'ils ont fabriquent du matériel de musique de pointe, je veux absolument voir ça !

–_Shup up_ Masamune ! intervint gracieusement Zeo. Tu me fatigue.

Le concerné lui tira la langue de façon très mature.

–Mais dis-moi Masamune, dit le manageur en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es japonais non ? Alors comment ce fait-il que tu réagisses comme ça, tu es censé connaître ce pays non ?

–_Nope__ !_ J'étais gamin quand mes parents sont partis travailler aux _States. _Du coup j'ai quasiment aucun souvenir. Et puis on habitait à la campagne, rien à voir avec Tokyo !

–Je vois… pour répondre à ta question Toby, on ne vous en a pas parlé avant, mais votre groupe comptera probablement un quatrième membre pour le concert de décembre.

–Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les trois garçons en même temps.

–Mais pourquoi ? demanda Zeo. On est très bien tous les trois monsieur.

–Ouais c'est vrai ! appuya Masamune. On n'a pas besoin que quelqu'un s'incruste, on gère très bien à trois.

Le manager secoua la tête d'un air ennuyé.

–Je ne mets pas en doute vos capacités les garçons. Lors des enregistrements vous vous débrouillez très bien, seulement là il s'agit d'un concert…

–Et on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un musicien lambda pour nous accompagner à la basse qu'il nous manque. comprit Toby.

L'homme acquiesça. Le groupe Dungeon était composé de trois membres, dont un guitariste, un pianiste et un batteur. Aussi, dans leurs morceaux, la basse faisait défaut et ils étaient obligés d'enregistrer avec un bassiste qui ne faisait pas parti du groupe. Lors des enregistrements en studio ça ne posait aucun problème, mais pour se produire sur scène, ça compliquait les choses et abîmait l'image du groupe. Les dures lois de show-business…

–Je suppose que vous comprenez votre situation. _Guys_, si on avait pu s'en passer, on l'aurait fait. Apparemment, des auditions ont été faites pour trouver un musicien qui correspondrait le mieux et vous le rencontrerez la semaine prochaine lorsqu'il arrivera. D'après ce que j'ai compris, lui aussi est américain.

Masamune et Zeo se renfrognèrent, ayant un peu de mal à avaler la nouvelle. Toby lui, resta pensif devant la réaction de ses camarades. L'univers des célébrités était une véritable jungle et pour y survivre le plus longtemps possible, il fallait se plier aux "conseils" des plus puissants, sans quoi, ils seraient vite balayer du devant de la scène. Aussi, il espérait que ses amis feraient preuve de jugeote pour la suite.

Le taxi arriva enfin devant l'hôtel, un immeuble imposant en verre, où ils séjourneraient le temps du voyage. Des grooms vinrent aider à porter les bagages et une fois les clés des suites récupérées, tous montèrent au dixième étage.

Les adultes laissèrent les trois jeunes à leurs affaires pour prendre possession des lieux. Aussitôt, ils se réunirent dans la suite de Masamune, qui se roulait allégrement sur le matelas moelleux.

–Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? attaqua directement Zeo tout en envoyant à Masamune un regard fatigué.

–À propos du quatrième membre ?

–Ouais.

–Rien.

–Tu es d'accord avec ça Toby ? s'exclama le japonais en se redressant d'un bond. Tu rigole j'espère ! Hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre rejoigne le groupe !

–_There is nothing to do._ reprit Toby en fronçant les sourcils. Si on veut participer à ce concert, il nous faut un quatrième membre. Ça m'embête aussi évidemment, mais pour le moment, on n'est pas en position de discuter. Alors on attend. D'accord ?

Ses deux amis détournèrent les yeux, le visage fermé.

–_C'mon guys ! _s'exclama-t-il d'un air agacé.

Comme ni Zeo, ni Masamune n'avaient de réactions encourageantes, il soupira et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il retourna dans la suite qui lui avait été attribuée et ferma à clé. Puis il se laissa glisser contre la porte jusqu'au sol, serrant convulsivement son tee-shirt au niveau du cœur…

XXX

–Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ?

–C'est Chris qui nous l'a dit.

Hyoma déboutonna pensivement la longue veste turquoise qu'il venait d'essayer, puis la donna à une assistance en se retournant vers Ginga.

–Et comment Chris peut-il être au courant de l'arrivée du groupe Dungeon alors que même les médias n'en n'ont pas encore parlé ?

Ginga haussa les épaules tandis que son ami passait derrière un paravent pour finir de se changer.

–J'en sais rien. Mais c'est pas ça l'important. Mon père ne veut pas me donner la liste des artistes qui participeront au concert événement mais je suis sûr qu'il connaît déjà tous les participants. Et je suis prêt à parier que Dungeon sera de la partie ! termina-t-il triomphalement.

De l'autre côté du paravent, Hyoma ne répondit rien, trop occupé à se débattre avec le pantalon moulant qu'il avait dû enfiler pour la séance photo et qui lui collait atrocement au corps. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et le photographe l'avait enfin libéré. Ces derniers temps, avec la préparation du prochain défilé, il avait l'impression de travailler sans arrêt.

–C'est tranquille le métier de mannequin ! s'exclama soudain Ginga. Tu essaye des super beaux vêtements, tu pose, tu te fais maquiller, coiffer, prendre en photo et en plus ça rapporte plutôt bien ! Y'a des jours où j'aimerais bien être à ta place.

–Ça, ça m'étonnerait. rétorqua l'argenté en sortant de derrière le paravent, torse nu. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait de ma chemise ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même en balayant la pièce du regard.

–Pourquoi ? demanda le roux sans prêter attention à la semi-nudité de son ami.

–Parce que c'est très éprouvant contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire. Surtout lorsque l'on prépare une nouvelle saison comme maintenant, et que ton créateur a pour seule obsession de se faire remarquer le plus possible parce qu'il s'est fait dépasser par son plus grand concurrent au dernier défilé.

–Tu parle de la Dark Nebula ?

Hyoma acquiesça tout en continuant de chercher sa chemise.

–Oui. La dernière fois, il faut avouer qu'il ont fait fort. Ils ont un styliste audacieux et de très bons éléments. Cette année, ils ont découverts des jeunes mannequins qui éclipsent tous les autres, c'est frustrant.

–Tant que ça ? questionna le batteur en détaillant son ami.

Il leva un sourcil interrogatif. Pourtant, Hyoma n'avait rien à envier aux autres mannequins. Il avait un grand corps fin, un beau visage, une prestance incroyable. Pour l'éclipser lui, il fallait que les concurrents soient parfaits. Or, personne n'était parfait. Donc…

–C'est ton créateur qui est un incapable. finit de penser Ginga à voix haute.

–Je te demande pardon ? l'arrêta Hyoma qui arpentait toujours l'atelier à la recherche de son vêtement.

–Hein ? Heu, non, rien ! Je pensais à voix haute. s'excusa le roux avec un grand sourire.

–Hum… À propos de ce que tu disais tout à l'… ah la voilà ! Ginga, lève tes fesses de cette chaise tu veux ?

Ginga le regarda sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que Hyoma tire sur un bout de tissu sur lequel il était assit et qui n'était autre de la chemise que le jeune mannequin cherchait désespérément depuis tout à l'heure. Hyoma brandit le vêtement devant lui et soupira.

–Elle est complètement froissée… Toi ! ajouta-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Ginga, tu as plus qu'intérêt à arrêter les hamburgers.

–Quoi ? s'offusqua le roux. Dis tout de suite que je suis gros aussi !

–Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. contra calmement Hyoma avec un sourire amusé. Mais tu es un ventre sur pattes.

–C'est faux !

–Bien sûr que si.

–Non !

Ils sortirent dans le couloir en se chamaillant une fois que Hyoma eut enfin enfilé sa chemise. Ils rejoignirent King, Chris, Madoka et Yuki le technicien, qui s'était joint à eux après la répétition. Kyoya, comme à chaque fois lorsque le travail du groupe était terminé, s'était éclipsé discrètement pour se fondre dans les rues de Tokyo. Quand les amis furent réunis, le mannequin et le batteur cessèrent leur discussion. King remarqua :

–Dis-donc Hyoma, pour un mannequin je te trouve un peu négligé.

–Vraiment ?

–Ouais ! Ta chemise est complètement froissée, tu devrais prendre soin de tes affaires.

Ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi Hyoma se mit soudainement à étrangler Ginga, un sourire à faire peur sur les lèvres.

XXX

La limousine entra dans l'immense propriété en faisant crisser ses pneus sur l'allée de graviers. Après avoir fait le tour d'une fontaine en marbre sculptée, elle s'arrêta et un domestique se hâta de venir ouvrir la porte. Un jeune homme blond au visage arrogant en sortit, sans un regard pour l'homme qui tenait la portière, tête courbée dans un geste de soumission.

–Bon retour chez vous Monsieur. Mademoiselle votre fiancée vous attend dans le salon bleu.

–Portez mes valises dans ma chambre et dites au cuisinier de préparer le thé. répondit le jeune homme d'une voix indifférente.

–Bien Monsieur.

Le jeune noble passa une main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers sa demeure principale. Les autres domestiques l'accueillirent, lui demandant comment s'était passé son voyage, s'il n'était pas trop fatigué et s'il n'avait besoin de rien. Il les congédia tous et se dirigea à grands pas vers le salon bleu. Il frappa deux légers coups à la porte pour s'annoncer.

–Mademoiselle, j'entre.

Le salon bleu était une petite pièce très agréable pourvue d'une large baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur le jardin parfaitement entretenu de la propriété. Le mobilier vieux de plusieurs siècles, appartenait à la famille depuis des générations et chaque meuble (les deux fauteuils, la méridienne, la table basse ou le buffet) était d'une valeur inimaginable. Debout près de la baie vitrée, auréolée par la lumière qui traversait les carreaux, une élégante jeune femme observait les jardins d'un air rêveur. Elle se retourna quand la porte se referma.

–Julian. sourit-t-elle. Je ne vous attendais plus… Vous avez été retenu plus longtemps que prévu, que s'est-il passé ?

–Rien qui vaille la peine d'être raconté Miss Sophie, je vous l'assure.

En digne héritier qu'il était, et avec toutes les manières d'un gentleman, Julian salua Sophie d'un baise-main et l'invita à s'asseoir. Puis un serviteur apporta un plateau avec le thé et des sablés avant de laisser les deux jeunes gens.

Sophie prit sa tasse en porcelaine et huma l'odeur du breuvage fumant.

–Du Earl Grey… commenta-t-elle.

–De la meilleure qualité. concéda Julian.

Il jeta un regard vers la porte en bois massif, croisa les jambes et commença.

–Alors, que me vaut la visite de ma fiancée.

Il avait dit le dernier mot avec raillerie, lançant un regard goguenard à la jeune femme. Elle fronça les sourcils et balaya sa phrase d'un geste de la main agacé.

–Je n'ai rien choisi non plus. répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide. Et ce n'est pas de ça que je suis venue te parler.

–Ah ? fit Julian, soudain intéressé. Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

–Tu vas bien aller au Japon prochainement, n'est ce pas ?

–À la mi-juin oui, c'est exact. Pourquoi ?

–J'aimerais venir avec toi.

Julian haussa un sourcil. Sophie et lui s'étaient toujours bien entendus, là n'était pas le problème. Leurs familles, deux puissances d'Europe non négligeables, avaient décidé de s'unir grâce à un mariage arrangé pour augmenter d'avantage leurs pouvoirs et leurs richesses. Ni Sophie ni lui ne s'y étaient opposés, après tout, il était de leur devoir de faire perdurer leurs lignées te de mener leurs familles au sommet. Mais malgré ça, ils ne s'aimaient pas. Du moins pas comme s'aiment deux futurs mariés. Ils ne faisaient même pas l'effort d'essayer, puisqu'ils savaient déjà que c'était peine perdue. Les relations amoureuses n'intéressaient absolument pas Julian, et le cœur de Sophie appartenait déjà à quelqu'un. Et peu importe, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'aimer pour se marier. Mais ce qui étonnait actuellement Julian, c'est qu'habituellement, leur relation se restreignait à des visites courtoises. Jamais ils ne se mêlaient de trop près à la vie de l'autre.

–Je sais que ce n'est pas habituel. ajouta Sophie, qui semblait avoir comprit la pensée du blond. Mais mon tournage se finit début juin. Et le défilé pour la nouvelle saison mode a lieu le vingt-et-un juin au Japon. Je sais que des créateurs européens et américains participeront.

Julian sourit gentiment. C'était un privilège qui n'était accordé qu'à Sophie car en public, il se montrait toujours impassible.

–Je vois. dit-il, amusé. C'est pour Wells.

L'évocation du mannequin anglais provoqua un rougissement chez la jeune femme. Elle baissa pudiquement les yeux et Julian la regarda pensivement. La famille de Wells n'était pas aussi prestigieuse que les leurs, mais se hissait dans la catégorie supérieure. Sophie et Wells s'étaient rencontrés par hasard lors d'une réception. Quand Julian les avait vu ensemble, ça lui était apparu comme une évidence ils étaient fais pour être ensemble. Mais comme Sophie et lui étaient fiancés depuis longtemps déjà, la relation de la jeune femme avec Wells avait dû rester secrète. Julian s'arrangeait parfois pour les faire se rencontrer en douce et utilisait son statut de fiancé pour masquer la vérité.

–Je vais voir ça. Ça devrait pouvoir se faire sans qu'il paraisse étrange que tu m'accompagne. Je te tiens au courant. promit-il enfin en sortant de ses pensées.

Sophie lui fit un sourire rayonnant et ils finirent leur thé en parlant de la hausse du prix du pétrole.

* * *

**P'tites notes de fin :**

1. Pour la chanson Re : birth, c'est la traduction anglaise de la chanson des Acid Black Cherry. J'ai mis en anglais, parce que c'est déjà plus compréhensible que le japonais pour la majorité des gens d'après moi ^^

2. Pour l'extrait de chanson, c'est Chain Ring de MUCC.

* * *

**_Conversation spéciale n°2 :_ **

**_Luunaa :_** Non, non, non, ce n'est pas une invention de ma part, Ryûga a bien un petit frère nommé Ryûto, qui fait son apparition dans la saison 3 ! C'est bizarre à imaginer pas vrai ?

**_Masamune :_ **Ouais et bah un seul Ryûga, c'était déjà bien suffisant ! J'espère qu'il est pas comme lui son frangin...

**_Ryûga *menaçant* :_** Un problème avec moi l'abruti ?

_**Masamune *recule :**_ Qu'est ce que je disais ! Il est trop flippant ce type, pourquoi il tourne avec nous ?

_**Luunaa :**_ T'inquiète Masamune, j'ai le plaisir et le soulagement de t'annoncer que Ryûto est une vraie crême. Un garçon adorable qui a un avantage sur son frère : IL SOURIT ! Et il est gentil.

_**Ryûga :**_ C'est un faible surtout... Tch !

_**Luunaa :**_ Tu es dur avec ton frère...

_**Julian :**_ Je peux savoir en quel honneur je suis fiancé à Sophie ?

_**Luunaa :**_ Ben je l'ai dit, familles richissimes cherches héritiers de sang purs... Et pour faire avancer ma fic aussi

_**Yû** _: Eh ! Pourquoi on m'a pas encore vu ?

_**Luunaa :**_ T'niquiète, d'abord je finis de m'occuper des Wang Hu Zhong, et je jure de te faire apparaître après

**_Dashan :_** Chao Xin ! C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, rend-moi Zurafa !

**_Luunaa :_**... c'est pas gagné...


	3. Quand les zones d'ombres apparaissent

**Vous n'y croyiez plus ? Et bien si, le chapitre 3 de Yuumee-jin sort enfin ! Hourra !**

**Je vois que l'apparition de Ryûto en a surpris et ravi plus d'un...  
**

_Nataku Markuraka_** contente que ça te plaise ! Et oui, Nile interviendra bien à un moment ! Quant à Ryûto Darkyu, on ne peut que se réjouir de sa présence ^^  
**

_Tasuke_** je confirme ! Il y aura du yaoi ^^et pas qu'un peu je pense, vu tous les personnages que j'ai à disposition !  
**

_Ananda_** ça y est ! Ton voeux est exaucé, les Wang Hu Zhong rentrent en piste !  
**

** Pour tout vous dire, ce chapitre m'a vraiment, vraiment fait ch*er ! Mais passons, il est là, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, avec tout le mal que m'ont donné les perso !**

_**Kyoya :**_J'hallucine ! T'es en train de dire que c'est de notre faute ?

**Pas de la tienne mon chaton, toi tu es fantastique à écrire ! Mais les chinois et leurs caprices, ça… c'est une autre paire de manches !**

_**Dashan :**_Voudrais-tu être initiée aux supplices de la Chine Antique par hasard ?

**Ahah… non ça ira…. Place à l'histoire…**

* * *

_**Quand les zones d'ombres apparaissent. **_

Quelque part dans une banlieue de la capitale chinoise, dans un studio de danse insonorisé, une mélodie pop naissait de l'union des notes provenant d'un synthétiseur et d'une basse. Une jeune fille dansait au milieu de la pièce, appliquée sur les mouvements de jambes rapides qu'elle enchaînait entre des ondulations souples et des gestes précis. Elle dodelinait de la tête sur le rythme de la musique, faisant osciller les macarons bruns aux reflets verts qui surplombaient son crâne. Concentrée sur sa danse, elle ne voyait pas le sourire bienveillant du jeune homme à la chevelure de jais et aux mèches dorées qui ne la quittait pas des yeux tout en faisant résonner sa basse aux côtés du tout jeune pianiste aux cheveux bleus, dont les mains virevoltaient sur le clavier avec une précision sans faille. L'instant agréable qui les liait tous les trois fut briser lorsque la porte du studio s'ouvrit à la volée sur un nouveau venu. Musique et danse s'arrêtèrent brusquement et le regard émeraude du bassiste se fixa sur l'arrivant.

–Tu es en retard Chao Xin. J'avais dit quinze heures, il est seize heures.

–Pitié Dashan ! se plaignit le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés qui venait d'entrer en se débarrassant négligemment de sa veste qu'il lança dans un coin de la pièce. Tu ne vas pas me prendre la tête pour une petite heure de retard alors que ce n'est même pas une obligation d'être là.

–Nous nous étions mis d'accord et peu m'importe les excuses que tu as, si tu prenais la peine de travailler sérieusement pour une fois, tout ça ne serait pas obligatoire. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi insouciant que toi.

Chao Xin ignora le reproche d'un haussement d'épaules et se laissa tomber en tailleur au sol, la tête en arrière en fixant le plafond.

–Tu stresse pour rien Grand Chef… soupira-t-il. On va être parfaits, comme d'hab', non seulement pour la tournée de marketing mais aussi pour le concert de fin d'année. Arrête d'être aussi perfectionniste et détend-toi un peu… Je sais pas moi, trouve-toi une copine, va voir une comédie, mange des carottes, mais fais quelque chose !

–Manger des carottes ? répéta le pianiste en haussant un sourcil.

–Paraît que ça rend aimable. expliqua Chao Xin en ricanant.

–Crétin. siffla le garçon en levant les yeux aux ciel. Moi je trouve que Dashan est déjà bien tolérant avec toi ! Si c'était moi il y a longtemps que tu aurais fichu le camp.

–Ey, relax gamin ! Toi aussi tu devrais manger des carottes plus souvent Chi Yun…

–Bon ça suffit. les rappela à l'ordre la voix ferme de Dashan. Maintenant que tout le monde est là… il jeta un regard lourd de sens à Chao Xin qui répondit par un sourire éblouissant de "je m'en foutisme". On va peut-être pouvoir répéter. Mei-Mei, tu es toujours avec nous ?

La jeune fille cilla à l'entente de son nom et s'excusa de son manque d'inattention avant de prendre place derrière la batterie avec un sourire amusé. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs avec ces trois-là, c'était toujours la même chose, et même bien avant qu'ils forment les Wang Hu Zhong. Dashan, Chi Yun, Chao Xin et elle se côtoyaient depuis l'enfance et il ne s'était jamais écoulé une journée sans que les garçons ne se chamaillent. Dashan, le plus âgé du quatuor, était d'un calme et d'un sérieux exemplaire, le cœur sur la main, d'une intelligence et d'une modestie rare avec un amour sans limite pour ses proches. Chi Yun l'idolâtrait au point de n'agir qu'en fonction de lui et il exaspérait profondément Chao Xin qui passait son temps à le charrier et agissait en son parfait contraire. Volage, irresponsable, paresseux et horriblement égocentrique quand il s'y mettait, il avait le don de faire sortir Dashan de ses gonds comme personne. Et Chi Yun aussi par la même occasion. Elle, Mei-Mei, restait souvent en retrait dans ces moments. Elle n'était pas aussi calme ou intelligente que Dashan, mais tout de même pas aussi épuisante que Chao Xin. Elle était la seule fille du groupe et inconsciemment, les trois garçons avaient développé une protection envers elle. Elle était gentille et compréhensive et la seule chose que l'on pouvait lui reprocher était son étourderie constante. Et peut-être aussi sa manie de toujours inverser les mots entre eux.

Mei-Mei regarda les garçons tour à tour pour s'assurer que tout le monde était prêt. Dashan hocha la tête et proposa :

–Vous êtes partant pour une improvisation ? **(1)**

–Pourquoi pas.

–Yeah ! Je chante ce que je veux ?

–Du moment que ce n'est pas trop idiot, oui... Mei-Mei

La jeune fille sourit en brandissant ses baguettes au-dessus de sa tête avant de les entrechoquer pour battre la mesure.

–1… 2… 1, 2, 3, 4 !

Bien sûr, Chao Xin avait un peu râler pour la forme (et pour embêter Dashan) à propos d'un rendez-vous qu'il allait manquer avec une certaine Lou Fa, mais il était redevenu sérieux ou du moins, autant qu'il le pouvait, lorsqu'il avait prit sa guitare en mains. Il s'était assuré que le micro était à la bonne hauteur et au signal, il avait entamé les premières notes de l'intro, avant de se mettre à chanter.

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait à propos de Chao Xin et de son manque de sérieux, mais il était tellement doué lorsqu'il chantait que l'on oubliait alors qu'il s'agissait de l'homme le plus capricieux et frivole de toute la Chine. Chao Xin jouait de la guitare avec un génie et une maîtrise impressionnants, mais le plus extraordinaire était sa voix. Une voix en or, profonde et douce, vibrante et puissante, qui donnait une dimension supérieure à chaque composition des Wang Hu Zhong.

Dashan jeta un regard en coin à son ami et partenaire et se retint de soupirer. Dire qu'il était si doué quand il s'en donnait la peine. Bien sûr, il était hors de question qu'il le dise au concerné, sans quoi il finirait vraiment par prendre la grosse tête, mais il le pensait sincèrement. Sans cesser d'arpenter les cordes de sa basse, il se retourna vers Chi Yun, qui avait son éternel air concentré et sérieux. Le garçon, se sentant observé, releva les yeux vers son aîné et lui fit un léger sourire auquel Dashan répondit. Quand ils jouaient tous ensembles, le temps semblait se distordre et la délicieuse sensation qu'il n'existait plus rien à part eux les absorbait jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus de jouer et de chanter.

Ils sortirent des locaux alors que le soir commençait déjà à tomber, fatigués mais satisfaits, sauf Chao Xin qui râlait d'avoir louper son rendez-vous.

–Pourquoi, geignit-il de nouveau, faut-il que l'on répète même lorsqu'on a des jours de repos ? On bosse bien assez à Beilin !

Chi Yun grinça des dents mais se força à ignorer son aîné. Chao Xin avait beau avoir dix-sept ans et donc deux ans de plus que lui, il ne le considérerait jamais – non jamais ! – comme "supérieur" à lui. Il jeta un regard discret à Dashan, qui affichait continuellement cet air calme, sûr de lui et impassible. Chao Xin râla une nouvelle fois parce que personne ne l'écoutait, mais fut coupé par Mei-Mei.

–Est-ce que vous irez à Tokyo pour le défilé de juin ? demanda-t-elle d'un air absent.

–Nous n'avons pas le temps. argumenta Dashan. Tu voulais y aller ? demanda-t-il en voyant l'air contrarié sur le visage de la jeune fille.

–En fait, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être parler à Bao…

–Certainement pas ! coupa directement Chi Yun en s'arrêtant brusquement de marcher. Ce traître ne mérite même pas qu'on lui adresse la parole !

–Cherche pas Mei-Mei. ajouta Chao Xin en haussant les épaules. Bao a quitté Beilin, il ne voudra jamais revenir et plus personne ne voudrait de lui de toute façon.

Mei-Mei mit ses mains sur ses hanches et déclara d'un air buté :

–Peut-être, mais on ne lui a même pas parlé. Moi je compte bien le revoir, au moins pour lui remonter les aisselles !

–On dit "remonter les bretelles"… lui souffla Chao Xin.

–Ça ne servirait à rien. intervint Dashan en ignorant l'énième erreur de Mei-Mei. Bao a quitté Beilin et lui a préféré la Dark Nebula. Avec le succès qu'il rencontre au Japon, il ne reviendra pas.

–Il a renié son propre pays en échange de la gloire et de l'argent. cracha Chi Yun, dégoûté.

Les trois autres restèrent silencieux. Après tout Chi Yun n'avait pas tord. Ils reprirent leur marche en silence jusqu'à ce que Mei-Mei reprenne la parole.

–Moi j'irais au défilé.

Chi Yun renifla dédaigneusement pour montrer son désaccord mais n'ajouta rien. Dashan fixa silencieusement son amie avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Chao Xin fit pour sa part un large sourire et croisa les bras en s'exclamant :

–Ok c'est bon. Je viens avec toi !

–C'est vrai ? s'étonna Mei-Mei.

–Ben ouais quoi, je ne vais pas laisser une jeune fille sans défense toute seule. Et avec un peu de chance, il y aura de la lingerie au défilé. rigola-t-il.

Un tic nerveux agita la paupière de Dashan qui dû faire appel à toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour rester calme et ne pas faire subir à Chao Xin les supplices les plus atroces.

–Chao Xin… espèce de… tu es irrécupérable…

–Certainement pas autant que toi ! répliqua le jeune homme en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

Dashan se pinça l'arrête du nez et lâcha.

–Mei-Mei, qu'elle est la date exacte du défilé ?

–Le vingt-et-un juin. Mais…

–Je t'accompagnerai pour la journée.

–Quoi ? s'écria soudain Chi Yun, qui comprenait s'il ne voulait pas laisser Dashan, qu'il allait devoir supporter cet imbécile de Chao Xin et ses remarques déplacées encore plus que d'habitude. Dashan, tu vas vraiment y aller ?

–Oui. répondit le brun avec un regard d'excuse. Hors de question que je laisse Mei-Mei seule avec Chao Xin.

–Oh Dashan ! minauda le dit-Chao Xin. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

–Pas pour ce genre d'évènements, non.

Le bassiste reprit sa marche, suivit de prêt par Chi Yun qui soupirait de découragement et Mei-Mei, qui rayonnait que tout le monde vienne avec elle. Chao Xin mit les mains dans ses poches et sourit. Ahlàlà, c'est dingue ce que Dashan pouvait être facile à manipuler parfois…

XXX

–Monsieur le directeur ?

–Hikaru… combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?

L'élégante jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ignora la mine faussement désespérée de Ryo Hagane et referma la porte du bureau derrière elle avant de traverser la pièce pour déposer une pile de dossiers sur l'imposante table derrière laquelle siégeait le directeur de la WBBA. Directeur qui grimaça en voyant les documents.

–Monsieur le directeur, attaqua directement Hikaru en croisant les bras sur son tailleur parfaitement repassé, ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions récolter des informations sur la Dark Nebula en vu de la collaboration à venir ?

Ryo soupira et reprit un air sérieux. Il feuilleta d'un d'œil distrait les dossiers en répondant.

–Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion Hikaru. Je te répète que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

La jeune fille se rembrunit et rétorqua :

–J'en suis bien moins sûre que vous Monsieur. Nous savons la réputation qu'à la Dark Nebula les procédés qu'elle utilise sont loin d'être tous légaux et elle manipule beaucoup de gens pour demeurer en tête économiquement parlant. D'ailleurs, le directeur Daidoji vous déteste, ce n'est un secret pour personne ici, vous le savez. Je reste persuadée qu'il va essayer de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues pendant les répétitions du concert. Et en plus de ça, ils ont probablement de nombreuses informations sur nous, après tout…

–Je pense que tu te méprends Hikaru. la coupa calmement mais clairement Ryo. Il est certes parti pour la Dark Nebula, mais crois-moi, il ne serait pas du genre à trahir comme ça.

Hikaru détourna les yeux.

–Vous ne le connaissez pas Monsieur le directeur. Et de toutes façons, il nous a déjà trahit.

Ryo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Avec Hikaru, cette discussion menait forcément droit dans le mur. Il croisa ses mains et appuya son menton dessus.

–La réussite du concert sera due à la collaboration, entre autres, de la WBBA et de la Dark Nebula. S'ils veulent récolter des fonds et du succès, ils auront besoin de nous comme nous aurons besoin d'eux. Et peu importe la rivalité que nous entretenons en temps normal c'est comprit ?

Le téléphone du directeur sonna avant que Hikaru ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

–Allô oui ?

La jeune secrétaire soupira et décida de mettre un terme à cette discussion embarrassante en sortant du bureau pour préparer un café. Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, Ryo, qui écoutait son interlocuteur en silence, la fixait d'un air absent. Après que la porte ce soit refermée, il écouta encore plusieurs minutes les paroles de la personne à l'autre bout du fil, toujours sans un mot, puis répondit :

–Compris, je te remercie. Tiens-moi au courant dès que tu as du nouveau.

_« Comme toujours » _répliqua une voix masculine.

–Parfait. Bon et bien si c'est tout, je vais te laisser. Je suppose que nous nous croiserons probablement prochainement au défilé du vingt-et-un juin, non ?

_« Vous y serez en personne ? »_

–Evidemment ! Je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde.

_« Hum… ça vous dispense surtout de travailler. »_ accusa la voix d'un ton mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

Le directeur de la WBBA éclata d'un rire gêné en jetant un regard en biais à la pile de dossiers qui ne seraient jamais prêt à temps.

–Enfin voyons ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça !

_« … »_

–Ah ! Avant que j'oublie ! s'exclama Ryo sans prêter attention au silence affligé de son interlocuteur. Certains étaient déjà au courant de l'arrivée de Dungeon. Tu pourrais à l'occasion te renseigner, voir d'où l'info peut venir ? Ça m'étonne que les jeunes aient été au courant si vite.

_« Je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier ces derniers temps, mais je ferais attention. »_

–Parfait ! Alors je te…

_« On m'appelle, je vais devoir vous laisser. Je vous dirais tout au défilé. Au revoir Phoenix »_

L'instant d'après, la tonalité indiqua que la communication était terminée. Ryo ressassa les dernières informations d'un air songeur. Quand Hikaru revint avec le café, il joua dix minutes avec la cuillère jusqu'à ce que sa secrétaire lui mette les documents en retard sous le nez, le réprimandant d'un air exaspéré sur sa "mollesse au travail". Il avait totalement l'esprit ailleurs en signant les divers papiers que la jeune fille lui présentait, tracassé par une phrase qu'avait dit son correspondant.

_La chute ne fait vraiment mal que lorsqu'on est en haut. Reste à savoir si vous trébucher ou si quelqu'un vous pousse. _

XXX

Le chat noir se faufila souplement par l'embrasure de la porte d'où filtrait un bruit de conversation et posa ses yeux aigus sur les garçons qui se tenaient là. Il s'annonça d'un ronronnement sonore et vint se frotter contre les jambes d'un garçon aux cheveux verts ébouriffés.

–Ah tiens Kyoya ! Ton ami le chat et revenu !

Le grondement qui sortit de la gorge du garçon hérissa les poils de l'animal, qui se remit à ronronner bien vite lorsque les mains d'un autre garçon le soulevèrent du sol pour le cajoler.

–Il est pas à moi ce chat, pas ma faute s'il me colle tout le temps !

–Roh, arrêt de faire ton asocial ! Si les animaux, qui ont un sixième sens, t'approchent, tu dois pas être si dangereux !

–Tu veux tester peut-être ?

–Stop ! J'ai le chat dans les bras !

–Tu te défile King !

–Oh toi Ginga, ne la ramène pas !

Le chat se lova contre le torse de King en ronronnant de plus belle, les yeux à demi-fermés et les oreilles dressées.

XXX

–Johannes ! Rentre donc et fais-moi le plaisir de tenir tes bestioles à l'écart de ce bureau !

L'interpellé passa la tête par la porte du bureau de son supérieur pour trouver une adorable boule de poils tigrée au milieu de la pièce, miaulant à tue-tête devant le cactus géant qui servait de décoration. Deux des trois personnes présentes dans la pièce (un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs violacés coupés au carré et dont les yeux d'une teinte eux aussi violette étaient assombris par sa longue frange et un autre, châtain, doté de mèches jaunes à travers lesquelles ont distinguait à peine ses yeux reptiliens. Tous deux ne devaient même pas avoir vingt ans) regardaient l'animal avec un regard suspicieux et la troisième jouait avec le cactus miniature sur son bureau.

–Viens mon tout beau.

Le chat réagit à la voix de son maître et se hâta de lui sauter dans les bras, se confondant en ronronnements et en miaulements sous les caresses de Johannes.

–Je déteste les chats…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres (un certain styliste aurait dit : _« Gris cendre ! »)_ darda ses yeux félins sur Daidoji.

_Il dit la même chose avec les cactus et pourtant il en a partout…_ pensa-t-il en haussant un sourcil quand l'homme à son bureau grimaça après s'être piqué à une des plantes en question.

–Qu'est ce que vous vouliez ?

–Tu vas assister Pluto –il désigna de la tête l'homme, immobile et droit près de son bureau– pour les répétitions de juillet. Mais avant ça, j'aimerais que tu te charge du nouveau membre de Dungeon, d'accord ?

Johannes fit un large sourire, digne du chat de Cheshire, et protesta d'une voix traînante :

–Moi ? Vous ne trouvez pas que j'ai déjà assez de responsabilités comme ça, nya ? **(2)**

–Et qui d'autre s'en chargerait ? questionna Daidoji en faisant tourner son verre de liqueur entre ses longs doigts.

–Reiji. proposa le jeune homme en adressant un regard au nommé, qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce sans rien dire depuis le début.

–Tsssss ! J'te demande pardon ? siffla-t-il aussitôt.

Ça devait bien faire une demi-heure qu'il était coincé dans le bureau du boss à attendre qu'on lui explique enfin pour quelle foutue raison il avait été appelé ce matin alors qu'il avait déjà des tas de choses de prévues, à attendre de cet abruti de Johannes, son abruti de cousin, daigne se déplacer, et voilà que maintenant il se permettait de lui refiler du boulot ? Et puis quoi encore ?

–Je ne sais pas, nya ! Il faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose. ricana Johannes en couvrant sa bouche de la longue manche de sa veste pour cacher son sourire.

C'est tout juste si leurs yeux ne s'envoyaient pas des éclairs.

–Reiji, Johannes, ça suffit. s'interposa Pluto d'un air lasse.

Les deux nommés lui jetèrent un regard venimeux – il se fit la réflexion que c'était dans ces moments-là que l'on comprenait sans peine leur lien de parenté – mai se turent. Pluto adressa un regard à Daidoji qui but une gorgée de liqueur et se remit à parler.

–Ce n'est pas possible. Vois-tu, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour Reiji.

Il fit un signe de la main pour demander à l'intéressé d'approcher et lui tendit une enveloppe kraft épaisse.

–La même chose que d'habitude. Je t'ai mis les plans d'accès du réseau. Et une liste de matériel pour un petit bonus.

Reiji attendit la suite sans broncher. Il n'était pas rare que son boulot d'informateur se mue régulièrement en celui d'espion. Couvert par son pseudo-métier de journaliste, il se faufilait partout et s'emparait de toutes sortes d'informations.

–Je veux que tu assiste au défilé du vingt-et-un juin.

–Hein ? Tsss….

Sans se formaliser de la réaction de son employé, Daidoji lâcha l'enveloppe dans les mains de Reiji et se retourna vers Johannes.

–Pour le nouveau membre de Dungeon, il nous faudrait une petite information qui se trouve au siège de la WBBA. Tu peux t'en charger ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et bailla avant d'acquiescer.

–C'est comme si c'était fait, nya.

–Parfait. Messieurs, vous pouvez disposer. Pluto…

Le secrétaire fit signe aux deux cousins de sortir avant de claquer la porte dans leur dos, s'enfermant avec le directeur de la Dark Nebula. **(3)**

Reiji et Johannes soupirèrent à l'unisson avant d'échanger un regard et de se diriger d'un même pas vers l'ascenseur. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot avant d'être descendus dans le hall du grand immeuble, où Reiji jeta sans préambule.

–La prochaine fois que tu essaye de me refiler ton boulot, je te tue.

–Comme tu y vas, nya ! s'exclama Johannes avec une grimace sardonique sur les lèvres. Vu tout le travail que j'ai, tu aurais bien pu le faire…

–Tsss, manquerait plus que ça !

Trois chats (un tigré, un roux et un gris et blanc) sortirent de nulle part pour s'agglutiner aux pieds de Johannes et l'animal qui était déjà enroulé autour de sa nuque sauta au sol en miaulant. Le propriétaire des animaux ignora splendidement les regards courroucés des hommes en costards-cravates – possibles alliés économiques ou simple animateur radio – qui peuplaient les canapés en cuir du hall et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit par son cousin qui surveillait du coin de l'œil la standardiste. La dernière fois qu'un des chats étaient monté sur le comptoir de l'accueil, elle l'avait envoyé valser et leur avait promit le même sort s'ils ne faisaient pas plus attention à leurs animaux (inutile de préciser que Reiji n'avait pas put en placer une et s'était allégrement vengé sur son cousin en lui pourrissant la vie une semaine entière).

Ils sortirent donc par la porte coulissante et manquèrent d'entrer en collision avec une tornade rousse qui les évita de justesse mais marcha sur la queue d'un chat qui poussa un miaulement strident, alors qu'un éclat de rire retentissait.

–Oups ! Désolé M'sieur chat ! Ahaha !

Johannes feula.

–Sale gosse !

–Un problème avec le gnome ?

–Ce petit monstre… reprit-il en serrant dans ses bras le chat victime du monstre en question. Je sais qu'il le fait exprès ! L'autre jour, il s'en est pris à Blanche, mon bébé, mon chaton, ma beauté, m…

–Ouais, ton chat quoi. le coupa Reiji, blasé.

–Oui ! Blanche ! Il l'a barbouillé de peinture orange et bleue **(4) **! Son beau pelage tout doux !

Les yeux reptiliens reflétèrent, à défaut d'une lueur amusé –chose quasiment impossible –, un éclat narquois tandis que leur propriétaire ricanait discrètement, ce qui n'échappa cependant pas à son cousin.

–Tu trouve ça drôle ? siffla-t-il d'un air irrité.

–Très !

Et Reiji se remit à rire de plus belle, son corps squelettique secoué de soubresauts. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement ce gamin surexcité de Yû Tendo, mais il fallait avouer qu'il mettait un peu d'animation au sein de la Dark Nebula, où tous les adultes semblaient être nés avec, comme il le disait : "un balai dans le cul". Il continua à ricaner pendant cinq minutes après être sorti de l'immeuble, et les gens qu'ils croisèrent dans la rue les dévisagèrent tous.

Il venait de se calmer (et il était temps puisque Johannes se sentait prêt à montrer les crocs) quand un énième chat sortit de nulle part traversa la rue en face d'eux et vint tranquillement les rejoindre.

–Ah ! Voilà Furtif ! s'exclama Johannes en retrouvant instantanément sa bonne humeur, s'accroupissant près du petit chat noir.

Reiji haussa un sourcil. Il ne connaissait pas le nombre exact de chats qu'hébergeait son cousin, mais il savait que c'était au-delà du raisonnable. Il se demanda vaguement si tous les chats de la ville s'étaient vus attribués un nom…

–Alors mon chéri, qu'est ce que tu me rapporte ?

Le chat lâcha un petit objet noir dans la paume de son maître, qui fit un large sourire (toujours celui de Chechire, ou de Grell Sutcliff, au choix… **(5)**).

–Qu'est ce que c'est ?

–Une clé USB mon cher Reiji… Qui nous vient tout droit des bureaux de la WBBA.

–Hein ?… Ces crétins sont assez stupides pour laisser tes bestioles se balader dans leurs locaux ?

Les deux cousins échangèrent un sourire goguenard effrayant.

XXX

–Yû Tendo ! Revenez ici tout de suite !

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds vénitiens, propriétaire du nom que venait de hurler le pauvre stagiaire de la Dark Nebula, ne se retourna même pas, accélérant encore plus sa course dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Il bifurqua à gauche, manqua de se prendre le mur à cause de son élan, couru jusqu'à l'escalier de secours et dévala trois étages à toute allure. Il reprit son souffle en tendant l'oreille pour être sûr qu'on avait renoncé à le poursuivre et éclata d'un rire victorieux en poussant la porte menant au quinzième étage. Une fois dans le couloir, il chercha activement l'atelier de création. Lorsque se fut fait, il entra en hurlant :

–Tsu ! Ba ! Sa !

–Bonjour Yû. Il n'est pas là. lui répondit une voix profonde.

–Salut Dunamis ! Tu fais quoi, t'es tout seul ?

–Jack a perdu le dossier avec nos informations. Il voulait reprendre mes mesures mais entre temps il a découvert qu'il n'avait plus de dentelle noire alors il a décidé d'aller se plaindre à je-ne-sais-qui… bref, je l'attends.

Dunamis avait répondu à Yû sans le regarder, assit sur le seul siège libre de l'atelier (les autres étaient ensevelis par les tissus et les vêtements), jambes croisées, un livre dans une main, l'autre sous son menton, ses cheveux pâles masquant son visage impassible.

–Oookay ! fit Yû en venant se pencher au-dessus de Dunamis. Donc, Tsubasa n'est pas là ?

–Non. Vous n'étiez pas censés boucler les deux derniers épisodes d'une série aujourd'hui ? C'est déjà terminé ?

Yû s'éloigna à cloche-pied du jeune homme pour s'intéresser aux croquis éparpillés sur une des tables.

–On peut dire ça… éluda le rouquin. Wah ! C'est Bao ça ?

En gloussant, il vint brandir un dessin sous le nez de Dunamis qui releva lentement les yeux.

–Oui. répondit-il tout aussi sobrement que les fois précédentes. Tu ferais mieux de reposer ça, Bao ne l'a pas encore vu.

–J'ai trop hâte d'être au prochain défilé ! s'exclama Yû avant de partir dans un fou-rire qui empirait à chaque fois qui jetait un œil au croquis.

–Yû Tendo !

–Oups…

Il fit un adorable sourire au stagiaire qui venait soudainement d'entrer dans la pièce, avant de tenter une échappée. Echappée qui échoua puisque le pauvre homme qui en avait plus qu'assez de devoir gérer ce survolté l'attrapa par le col quand il essaya de se faufiler vers la sortie, et le traîna sans ménagement à sa suite.

–Je vous jure Yû, je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez doubler des personnages calmes. Vous êtes le seiyû le moins professionnel que j'ai jamais rencontré !

–Maieuh ! Pas ma faute si cette série est aussi barbante ! J'm'ennuie !

Dunamis s'était replongé dans sa lecture à l'arrivé du stagiaire, sans quitter un seul instant son expression paisible et souveraine. Il attendit que la voix stridente du jeune seiyû se soit éloignée pour se lever de son siège et ramasser le croquis Yû avait laissé tomber en sortant. Il détailla le dessin où la silhouette de Bao avait été habillée d'un long manteau qui balayait le sol, fait de plumes de paon teintes de diverses couleurs. Le vêtement à la coupe élégante, grand ouvert sur un débardeur noir à col roulé et un short moulant de la même couleur descendant au-dessus des genoux, était doté d'un large col montant. Sur le croquis, les cheveux de Bao avaient été relevés en queue de cheval et il chaussait des bottines blanches à talons hauts.

Dunamis mis une main devant sa bouche et battit plusieurs fois de ses longs cils. Il reposa le croquis sur la table et s'y appuya. En guise de rire, c'est un petit soupir qui passa ses lèvres.

–Bao va le tuer… murmura-t-il pensivement, sans réussir à cesser de sourire.

* * *

**P'tites notes de fin : **

**(1) :** A la base, Je m'étais lancée comme défi personnel d'insérer une chansons dans chaque chapitre… mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit !? C'est une horreur de trouver des chansons qui correspondent aux personnages autant dans les paroles que dans le genre de musique ! Vraiment ! Aussi ai-je opté pour la facilité ^^

**(2) :** Nya. Oui. C'est l'équivalent du "Miaou" français ^^ Je trouve ça très mignon.

**(3) :** Je vous arrête tout de suite ! Que ceux qui s'imaginent des choses pas très catholiques se calment tout de suite ! Pluto et Daidoji ne font rien de louche dans ce bureau (enfin pas dans le sens pervers du terme je veux dire) !

**(4) :** Petite dédicace à ma sœur qui, depuis qu'elle regarde Inazuma Eleven, s'imagine un Mark X Nathan, dont les couleurs respectives sont orange et bleu…

**(5) :** Pour toutes les personnes qui connaissent ce dégénéré de Grell Surcliff (Kuroshitsuji) et celles qui ont vu l'OAV "Ciel in Wonderland", où ce cher shinigami fait un chat de Chechire hilarant !

Va vraiment falloir que j'arrête de faire des notes de fin de chapitre aussi inutiles…

* * *

_**Conversation spéciale n°3 :**_

_**Chao Xin :**_ Ouais ! J'ai le micro !

_**Dashan :**_ Dire que nous ne chantons même pas les chants traditionnels du temple de Beilin…

_**Chao Xin :**_ Roh mais arrête ! C'est de la pop ! C'est cool !

_**Chi Yun :**_ De quel droit cet énergumène du Poing de Beilin fait-il parti de la distribution ?

_**Luunaa :**_ Oh par pitié ! Ne râle pas alors que vous n'avez même pas encore tournez ensemble.

_**Yû :**_ héhé ! Yû Tendo le fabuleux entre en scène !

_**Johannes *canines à découvert* :**_ …

_**Reiji :**_ Tssss…. C'est quoi ce plan foireux ? Le bélier est absent et en plus je me coltine mon cousin…. C'est vraiment de la daube….

_**Luunaa :**_ Estime-toi déjà heureux de faire parti de la fic ! Non mais je vous jure ! Aucune reconnaissance ces acteurs…

_**Ryo :**_ Phénix l'Immortel…..

_**Hikaru :**_ …. Va sagement s'asseoir et finir de signer les dossiers qu'il a à remplir depuis une semaine.

_**Ryo * larmes de crocodile* : **_…

_**Bao *à bout de nerfs* :**_ ….Qu'est ce que c'est encore….. que cette tenue ridicule…

_**Luunaa :**_ Sympa hein ?

_**Bao *craquant* :**_ SYMPA ? ET QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS DE MON HONNEUR DE BLADEUR ?

_**Luunaa :**_ On s'en fout, dans la fic tu n'es pas un bladeur !

_**Bao :**_ Je vais la tuer…

_**Tsubasa :**_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas, le prochain plan de massacre de l'auteur est en cours d'élaboration.

…


	4. Quand ça se complique

**Oui, j'ai été très longue ! Mais, votre patience (ou pas) est enfin récompensée car voici venir (le temps, des rires dans les champs, sur l'île aux enfants c'est tout les jours le printemps ! *SBAAF*) hum… je disais, voici venir le 4ème chapitre de Y-jin et l'histoire commence à accélérer. Rencontres explosives, relations, révélations, bref !**

**Séance remerciements (sans m'attarder vu que je réponds par MP) :**

**Tasuke : **... Mais qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?! mouahahahaha !

**Nataku Makuraka :** Ahaha ! Comme si j'allais dévoiler qui est l'espion ! Merci pour ta review et toutes tes remarques, ça "me fait l'effet d'une bouffée d'air frais" ! ) Et sache qu'en ce qui concerne le défilé, ouaip, tu suppose bien (j'allais pas me casser le cul pour qu'ils y aillent tous et qu'il ne se passe rien enfin !)

**Ananda : **Je demande officiellement des cours sur la Chine ! Ananda, help me ! Et mes excuses à Chi Xun hein, mais on y peut rien si Chao Xin a trop la classe XD *s'enfuit avant de se faire infliger mille ans de souffrance du temple de Beilin*… *reviens* Reiji va au défilé… Hyoma est mannequin… *sourire sadico-pervers* l'heure du Hyoma-time approche !

**Malys :** Merci bien !

* * *

_**Quand ça se complique**_

Japon, juin 2015

/Zawameki – N°50/

_~Actu ~_

_"C'est pour bientôt ! Plus qu'une semaine à patienter pour pouvoir assister au défilé tant attendu de Tokyo. Des personnalités de nombreux pays affluent actuellement dans la capitale japonaise, tous comme les mannequins et leurs agents qui viennent de tous les coins du monde pour l'événement. Que les petits chanceux qui arriveront encore à trouver des place d'ici samedi prochain en profite, le show sera splendide et les artistes à croquer !"_

_~ News ~_

_"L'annonce est officielle, le groupe américain _**Dungeon**_ participera lui aussi a concert événement au Palette Town de Tokyo à la fin de l'année. Des rumeurs circulent actuellement sur l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans le groupe, mais l'information n'a pour le moment été ni vérifiée, ni démentie."_

_~ Sorties ~_

_"La date de sortie dans les bacs du prochain album de la rock-star _**Ryûga**_ a été révélée. Les fans pourront donc se précipiter chez leur disquaire favori ou dans n'importe quelle grande surface pour s'arracher l'album _Volanic_ à partir du 5 septembre prochain. Patience…"_

_~ People ~_

_"Ça faisait longtemps, au moins trois numéros – vous noterez l'ironie – qu'un journaliste n'avait pas rapporté des photos du splendide mannequin de la Dark Nebula, _**Tsubasa Otori**_, en compagnie d'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes. Ça fait soupirer les fans, et les autres, pas pour les mêmes raisons mais on ne peut pas nier (voir photos ci-contre) que le top model a du goût. Peut-être un jour dresserons-nous une liste de ceux et celles qui ont fini dans ses bras. Affaire à suivre…"_

XXX

–Essaye d'orienter le spot un peu plus à gauche… oui… voilà ici c'est bon. Quelqu'un a vu les plans d'organisation de passage ? Il nous manque la liste des pistes à passer. Yuki, trouve-moi le responsable des loges. Et que quelqu'un aille changer l'ampoule des toilettes bon sang !

Depuis trois jours, le Tokyo Big Sight, plus grand palais des congrès du Japon, était en pleine effervescence. Pendant deux mois complets, ouvriers et techniciens avaient travaillé sans relâche à la préparation de la salle en vue d'un des plus énormes défilés qui ait eu lieu dans le pays depuis plusieurs années. En ce mercredi 17 juin et comme depuis trois jours, à maintenant moins d'une semaine de la date du défilé, les techniciens son et lumière passaient leur temps dans la régie pour régler l'éclairage, vérifier le bon fonctionnement du matériel et s'assurer que tout était sous contrôle maquilleuses et habilleuses courraient partout à la recherche de leurs épingles ou d'un fard à paupières les stylistes des nombreuses maisons de couture s'agitaient pour finaliser leurs créations les assistants faisaient sans cesse des allez-retours, tantôt pour rajuster un décor de la scène, tantôt pour apporter un café les agents étaient accrochés à leurs téléphones les trois standardistes du bâtiments étaient débordés et assaillis de toutes parts. Les mannequins quant à eux, prenaient aspirine sur doliprane et comataient dans leurs loges dès qu'on leur accordait un peu de répit.

Il faut dire aussi que les débuts avaient été un peu laborieux. Entre les différentes maisons de couture (qu'elles soient japonaises ou d'ailleurs) les disputes avaient vite éclaté. Chacun voulait faire comme bon lui sembler et adapter les autres à ses propres idées. Les techniciens devenaient dingues à force de recevoir une dizaine de directives différentes pour le même projecteur. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs et finalement, c'est Madoka (qui avait été désignée pour l'organisation côté WBBA) qui avait craqué la première.

_« Vous commencez tous sérieusement à me fatiguer ! C'est quand même pas bien compliquer de travailler en équipe ! Vous voulez que ce défilé soit une réussite oui ou non ? Alors arrêtez d'agir comme des gosses capricieux sinon je vous jure que je fais un malheur ! »_

Du haut de ses seize ans, elle avait fusillé du regard tous ces empotés d'adultes avant de demander à chaque responsable des maisons de couture de la suivre pour mettre un point une organisation potable. Trois heures plus tard, elle revenait dans la salle de spectacle et ordonnait que tout le monde se mette au boulot.

Et donc, la salle du défilé et tout son petit monde ressemblaient à une fourmilière.

Ryo Hagane choisi le pire jour pour venir faire un tour sur le terrain des préparatifs. Il était accompagné d'Hikaru et de trois des membres de Fury : Ginga, Chris et King (ils avaient répété toute la matinée avec entrain avant qu'on vienne les arrêter pour l'heure du repas, et que Kyoya se fasse discrètement la malle, comme à son habitude). En entrant dans la salle, Ginga manqua de s'assommer en trébuchant sur des câbles et King se fit bousculer par des techniciens pressés.

–Eh bien, eh bien ! remarqua le directeur de la WBBA. Que d'agitation ! Dites les jeunes, et si vous alliez voir Hyoma, il doit sûrement être dans les loges.

Les garçons, pas très emballés par l'idée de rester là où ils étaient pour risquer de se faire tuer par un projecteur ou quoi que se soit, filèrent rapidement vers l'entrée des loges. Hikaru jeta un regard sévère à Ryo qui lui sourit et la poussa dans le dos.

–Surveille-les, tu veux. Je vais aller voir Madoka, j'espère qu'elle s'en sort.

La jeune secrétaire soupira mais suivit les trois garçons jusqu'aux loges des artistes. Là aussi l'agitation était palpable. Quand ils atteignirent enfin la porte de la loge de Hyoma, Ginga frappa trois coups et une voix lui répondit d'entrée. Ils découvrirent Hyoma allongé sur un divan, un bras sur les yeux et une tasse de thé côtoyant une pile de papiers sur la table basse près de lui.

–Salut Hyoma ! Tu bosse dur ! s'exclama King.

Le mannequin se redressa sur les coudes et fit un sourire fatigué aux arrivants.

–Bonjour. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il en ignorant l'énième raillerie du pianiste.

–Papa voulait passer voir comment avançaient les préparations. Le défilé approche !

–À qui le dis-tu Ginga…soupira Hyoma. Vous voulez vous asseoir ?

Il se leva élégamment, cédant sa place à Hikaru et aux garçons qui se tassèrent sur le divan. Hyoma prit la chaise en face du miroir qui couvrait un mur de la loge.

–Bon, alors ? Comment ça se passe pour l'album de Fury ?

–Ça gère ! s'exclama King. Kyoya arrête pas de râler mais on avance bien.

–D'ailleurs… il n'est pas venu avec vous ?

–Il est comme ça. répondit Chris d'une voix traînante.

–Hum. C'est vrai… Hikaru ? Tu as l'air stressé.

La jeune fille releva les yeux qu'elle avait fixés sur ses genoux serrés. Elle regarda Hyoma d'un air très sérieux (dont elle ne se départissait jamais et qui, d'après King, lui donnerait des rides) et soupira.

–Je supervise toute l'organisation du défilé pour la WBBA. Et je ne suis pas vraiment aidée, hormis par Madoka. Comment je devrais me sentir ?

Hyoma ne se formalisa pas du ton de Hikaru et ne se contenta de hocher la tête, compatissant. Ginga se leva, incapable de rester sans bouger plus de cinq minutes, et commença à feuilleter les papiers sur la table de son ami. Celui-ci râla, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à regarder les différentes informations sur le défilé et qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre jusqu'au dimanche s'il voulait savoir à quoi ça allait ressembler. La porte de la loge s'ouvrit au même moment sans prévenir.

–Excuse-moi de t'embêter, mais tu n'aurais pas le carn… Oh ! Je dérange ?

Tous s'étaient immobilisés à l'entrée inattendue d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés. Hyoma lui sourit en se levant de sa chaise.

–Tu ne dérange pas Tsubasa. Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

L'arrivant sourit légèrement et s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte avec une nonchalance calculée.

–Notre styliste est en train de devenir dingue parce qu'il a, encore, perdu un de ses carnets de croquis. Comme des documents ont été distribués ce matin, je me disais que quelqu'un l'avait peut-être pris par inadvertance.

–Ah je vois… fit Hyoma avec un sourire compatissant. Je regarde tout de suite alors.

–Merci.

Pendant que le mannequin fouillait dans ses papiers et que Ginga et King regardaient Tsubasa d'un air impressionné, ce dernier adressa un vague signe de la tête à Chris.

–Alors, bien adapté à la WBBA ?

–Très. Je vois que Jack n'a pas encore eut raison de vous. répliqua le blond d'un air ennuyé.

–Vous vous connaissez ? coupa brusquement Ginga.

–Bien sûr. fit Chris. Tsubasa est un mannequin de la Dark Nebula.

C'était suffisant comme explication. Après tout, avant de faire partie de Fury, Chris avait été repéré et initié par Daidoji. Même si son contrat avec la Dark Nebula n'avait pas duré, il était resté assez longtemps pour connaître un minimum les meilleurs éléments de la maison. À part Ryo, personne ne savait pourquoi il avait quitté la Dark Nebula, et à vrai dire, personne ne cherchait à le savoir. _« Le passé, c'est le passé ! » _avait d'ailleurs dit Ginga. Chris était désormais membre de Fury et c'était bien suffisant.

Ginga et King détaillèrent une nouvelle fois Tsubasa – plutôt amusé par leur manège – et le roux se souvint de sa discussion avec Hyoma, qui en parlant des mannequins de la Nark Nebula, avait dit qu'ils éclipsaient _« tous les autres »_. Maintenant il comprenait. Tsubasa était aussi beau que Hyoma, et vice-versa bien sûr.

Hyoma farfouillait toujours dans ses affaires et échangeait quelques banalités du genre "comment ça se passe, pas trop fatigué ?" avec l'autre mannequin. Il releva soudain la tête avec une exclamation :

–Au fait, d'après je ne sais plus quel magazine, tu t'es encore fais surprendre avec une de tes conquêtes !

Tsubasa hocha la tête d'un air faussement attristé.

–Oui, c'est vrai. Une fille adorable d'ailleurs. J'ai oublié son nom. Elle avait les yeux bleus… mais pas aussi beaux que les tiens.

Un léger moment de flottement pris place et tandis que les membres de Fury suivaient l'échange d'un air effaré, Hyoma décida, dévisageant Tsubasa, qu'il ne voulait absolument pas comprendre ce que signifiait cette phrase. D'instinct, il plaça un sourire sur ses lèvres et prit un air mi-amusé, mi-indigné pour répondre.

–Mais tu n'en as jamais assez ?

–Non. répondit l'autre d'une franchise déroutante.

Un autre silence s'installa avant que Hyoma soupire qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le carnet de Jack.

–Ce n'est pas grave. assura Tsubasa. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de chercher. J'y retourne, on se voit plus tard.

Il se décolla du cadrant de la porte alors que King s'enfonçait dans le canapé, révélant soudain à la vue du mannequin la présence d'Hikaru qui s'était faite oublier à son arrivée.

–Tiens… Hikaru. Ça faisait longtemps, tu vas bien ?

Ginga se tourna vers la jeune fille et lâcha un « Toi aussi tu le connais ? » abasourdi. Hyoma et Chris fixèrent immédiatement Tsubasa. Mais le jeune homme aux yeux dorés n'y prêta pas attention sur ses lèvres avait éclot un fin sourire enjôleur alors que tout son corps semblait soudain dégager une aura impressionnante de charisme. Absolument personne ne fut capable d'apercevoir l'éclat impitoyable et presque dédaigneux dans le regard profond qui ne lâchait pas Hikaru. Celle-ci se leva brusquement, agrippa le sac qu'elle avait et sortit de la pièce, sans un regard pour Tsubasa ou qui que se soit d'autre. Les membres de Fury fixèrent la porte sans comprendre.

–Ah… elle est plutôt rancunière.

Tsubasa laissa échapper un rire gêné puis s'éclipsa en disant qu'il allait essayer de parler à Hikaru. Les garçons échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension face à ce qui venait de se passer.

–Je ne savais pas que Hikaru fréquentait des mannequins ! plaisanta King.

–Elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. intervint Chris. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils se fréquentent comme tu dis.

Hyoma faillit dire quelque chose mais se retint. Il connaissait la réputation de séducteur de Tsubasa. Bien sûr il ne savait pas tout, même si la presse à scandale se faisait toujours une joie de colporter les ragots, mais il avait entendu dire que le mannequin de la Dark Nebula était un sans cœur, un égoïste qui ne séduisait que pour coucher. Des "coups d'un soir". Voilà tout ce qu'étaient ceux et celles qui s'étaient abandonnés aux étreintes de Tsubasa. Il espérait donc fortement se tromper sur le pourquoi de la réaction brusque d'Hikaru.

Ginga et King discutèrent encore un peu à ce sujet. Chris s'abstint lui aussi de toute autre remarque. Il connaissait cette expression qu'avait arboré le mannequin, et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais ce n'était actuellement pas sa première préoccupation… Au bout d'un moment, il se leva, dit aller aux toilettes et s'éloigna.

En avançant dans le couloir, il sortit son portable pour composer fébrilement un numéro. L'oreille collée contre l'appareil, il attendit – longtemps lui sembla-t-il – que quelqu'un décroche.

_« Allô ? »_

–C'est Chris. Je suis dans les coulisses de la salle du défilé… Tu… Je… Tu es là, je veux dire, je peux te voir ?

Un silence fit écho à ses paroles. Il pressa davantage l'oreille sur le combiné de l'appareil en se dirigeant vers un endroit isolé.

–Tu es toujours là ? tenta-t-il.

–Oui. Juste derrière toi. souffla une voix au creux de son cou.

Il sursauta et se retourna brusquement, fusillant du regard la pâle silhouette en face de lui, et grogna :

–'tain, tu ne peux pas arrêter de te donner des airs aussi flippants Dunamis ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire mystérieux et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de Chris.

–Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Tu vas bien ?

–Oui. Et toi ?

–Hm… suis-moi, ce n'est pas très prudent de rester dans les couloirs pour discuter. Les murs ont des oreilles…

Silencieusement, Dunamis, aussi étrange et insaisissable que la brume du matin, fila vers sa loge en faisant signe au bassiste de Fury de le suivre. Quand ils furent seuls dans la pièce, Dunamis tourna ses orbes violettes vers le blond.

–On n'aura pas beaucoup de temps pour discuter, mais je voulais juste savoir s'il n'y avait pas de problèmes pour toi et la WBBA.

–Non, tout se passe bien. Pourquoi, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Chris posait la question par pure politesse, car en vérité, la seule chose qui l'intéressait actuellement était de passer du temps avec Dunamis. Quand il travaillait encore pour la Dark Nebula, il avait rencontré le mannequin. Au début, Chris s'était montré dur et cassant avec tout le monde, refusant qu'on l'approche, mais Dunamis, solitaire et médiateur, avait, à force de persévérance, réussit à engager des discussions, et ils avaient fini naturellement par se retrouver en dehors de leur boulot. Dunamis était la seule personne de la Dark Nebula qui ne l'agaçait pas avec des manières de m'as-tu-vu arrogant et frimeur. La seule personne qui lui avait manqué lorsqu'il était parti. Si bien qu'ils étaient restés discrètement en contact sans que personne ne le sache, et que le mannequin, qui désapprouvait souvent certaines méthodes de Pluto ou Daidoji, le tenait régulièrement au courant des nouveautés, projets ou rumeurs qui circulaient au sein de l'organisation. Une seule fois, alors qu'il n'était pas encore membre de Fury, Chris avait demandé à Dunamis pourquoi il ne quittait pas la Dark Nebula s'il n'aimait pas le mode de fonctionnement. C'était l'unique fois où Dunamis avait eu le même faciès méprisant que les autres. Il n'avait jamais répondu.

–Chris, ça va ?

–Hum…

–Ecoute-moi attentivement. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dont vous devriez vous méfier…

XXX

_Deep inside of a parallel universe_

La voix grave et vibrante s'éleva dans le bar presque vide. Les quelques habitués qui traînaient encore dans la semi-pénombre des lieux se turent et observèrent le propriétaire de la voix.

_It's getting harder and harder _

_To tell what came first _

Les paroles résonnaient et emplissaient le bar. Le chanteur, assit sur un tabouret devant le comptoir, articulait les mots, yeux rivés au sol, fixant sans les voir les braises crépitantes au bout de sa cigarette.

_Under water where thoughts can breathe Easily_

Le barman nettoyait des verres derrière son comptoir. Un serveur un peu rond coiffé d'un bonnet balayait distraitement le sol. Deux hommes à une table sirotaient calmement leur consommation. D'autres avaient interrompu leur partie de carte pour écouter la chanson.

_Far away you were made in a sea_

La voix monta en puissance, arrachant les lieux au calme dans lequel ils stagnaient. Les yeux d'un bleu foncé s'illuminèrent tandis que la tête du chanteur se redressait. Il prit une pose assurée, porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

_Just like me_

Une bouffée de fumée, la voix toujours plus forte. Et soudain, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit, brisant la magie de l'instant.

–Bonjour ! lança le barman avant même de voir qui avait franchit la porte.

–Bonjour.

Ils étaient deux. Un garçon élancé à la peau sombre et un autre, plus petit, aux cheveux bicolores.

–Je vous sers quelque chose ? attaqua le patron du bar. Vous êtes de passage dans le coin les gars ? On ne vous a jamais vu par ici.

–On ne prendra rien, merci. répondit posément le plus petit. On cherche notre chemin.

Le chanteur coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et sauta à bas de son siège. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ceux qui l'avaient coupé dans son élan. Et voilà ! Dire qu'il était presque de bonne humeur ! Il attrapa sa veste en cuir posée sur le comptoir et traversa la salle d'un pas lourd pour sortir.

–Kyoya-san ! Tu pars ? s'affola le serveur qui balayait toujours d'un air distrait.

Le jeune homme lui accorda un regard.

–Ouais. Tu viens Benkei ?

–Oui !

–Non. intervint le barman, qui était aussi le père de Benkei. Le sol ne va pas se nettoyer tout seul. Gamin, t'as une mauvaise influence sur mon fils tu sais.

–Tch. J'y vais.

En sortant, il toisa les deux arrivants. Si le plus grand évita tout contact visuel, mal à l'aise, l'autre lui rendit un regard vert plus brillant que l'émeraude. Il avait d'étranges tatouages sous les yeux qui rehaussaient encore davantage son regard. Kyoya se détourna et sortit sans leur prêter plus d'attention.

Son portable vibra il avait un message de Ginga. Son sourcil gauche s'agita spasmodiquement en voyant ce qui lui était adressé :

_#Kyoya ! Tu fais quoi ? Tu viens nous rejoindre ? On est au Big Sight. Tu nous manque ! Viens, on a vu une super belle guitare là-bas ! Tu vas venir hein ? Tu nous abandonne encore ? Kyoya on s'ennuie ! #_

–Espèce de roux débile… marmonna le guitariste avant de pianoter rapidement sur les touches de son appareil.

_#Crétin. J'arrive.#_

Il soupira, termina sa cigarette avant d'écraser le mégot au sol puis prit la direction du métro le plus proche. Une voix l'arrêta avant qu'il n'atteigne le bout de la rue.

–Kyoya-san ! Kyoya-san ! Attend !

Benkei courrait vers lui en s'époumonant, avec sur ses talons les deux gars qui étaient entrés dans le bar précédemment.

–Kyoya-san !

–Quoi ? Arrête de hurler.

Le serveur, soufflant comme un bœuf, pointa du doigt les deux garçons qui arrivaient derrière lui.

–Ils… eux… sont…

–Je m'appelle Nile et voici Damure. intervint le garçon aux cheveux bicolores. On est arrivé aujourd'hui à Tokyo pour le défilé. Damure y participe. On était au Tokyo Big Sight pour des mises au points, mais on est sorti faire une pause et on a perdu notre chemin. Apparemment tu pourrais nous emmener jusqu'à là-bas.

–J'suis pas un guide touristique. rembarra Kyoya en reprenant sa route.

Il fut arrêter par une main qui agrippa fermement son poignet.

–Eh. On veut juste aller au Big Sight. On ne demande pas une visite culturelle de Tokyo.

Les yeux de Nile se fixèrent dans ceux de Kyoya une nouvelle fois et alors, le Tokyoïte prit le temps de détailler celui qui lui tenait tête. Il était plus petit que lui, d'une tête au moins, et avait les traits fins et calmes. Ses cheveux courts et châtains étaient teints en roux par devant, et il avait la peau légèrement dorée qui brillait tout autant que ses yeux verts, qui ne trahissaient rien. Sûr de lui et pas le moins du monde effrayé par l'aura sauvage de Kyoya. Le garçon aux cheveux verts plissa dédaigneusement le nez et se dégagea d'un geste brusque de la poigne de Nile.

–Ok, c'est bon. Bougez-vous, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

–C'est donc lui le leader de Fury… fit pensivement Damure qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois, pendant que Kyoya partait déjà à grands pas.

–Il faut croire.

–Kyoya-san est quelqu'un de bien ! affirma Benkei d'un air très sérieux.

–Oh mais je n'en doute pas ! rétorqua Nile en levant les yeux au ciel. Simplement, je demande à voir.

–Allons-y. déclara Damure en voyant la silhouette de Kyoya s'éloigner rapidement.

Son camarade hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à leur "guide" mal embouché. Damure eut un sourire contrit à l'attention de Benkei puis suivit à son tour les deux autres en partant dans le cliquètement des divers et encombrant bijoux qu'il portait. Une ville charmante Tokyo, pleine de gens serviables.

Il regarda le dos de Kyoya.

Serviables et agréables…

XXX

–_Hello my dear Toby._

Le propriétaire de la voix traînante et railleuse se laissa tomber sur une des puissantes enceintes du studio de répétitions et croisa tranquillement les jambes en attaquant :

–Alors ? Tu es seul ? Tes amis t'ont lâché ?

Le jeune pianiste qui avait tenté d'ignorer le nouveau venu en ce concentrant sur le morceau qu'il interprétait, grinça des dents mais ne répondit rien. Pas la peine de répondre à ces provocations.

–Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? continua l'autre avec un sourire méprisant. Vous vous êtes disputés à cause de _that crap song _?

Un faux accord brisa l'harmonie du morceau, mais Toby reprit le fil de la musique en essayant toujours vainement de faire abstraction de l'insupportable personne à ses côtés.

–Quoi ? C'est pas ça ? C'est quoi alors le problème avec _les jerks_ ?

–Tais-toi. craqua Toby.

–Ah ! En fait, ils sont tellement nuls que t'es obligé de les couvrir ?

–Tais-toi. répéta le pianiste en plaquant violemment ses mains sur le clavier de l'instrument, provoquant une cacophonie effroyable.

–Tu veux que je te dises ? Le problème, c'est _your fucking stupid friends_ qui ne servent à rien !

–_Shup up_, Damian !

Le sourire malsain du nommé s'élargit. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec satisfaction. Record battu. Il avait réussi à faire sortir le calme Toby de ses gonds en moins de cinq minutes.

Toby ferma les yeux et expira lentement. Il s'était encore laissé emporté. Il n'avait même pas besoin de voir Damian pour imaginer la tête qu'il devait faire. Il était à peu près sûr que le garçon aux cheveux bleus le fixait d'un air insolent, avec des yeux brillants et mauvais. Il entendit la porte du studio claquer et rouvrit les yeux.

–Tiens, tu as daigné venir aujourd'hui Damian ?

C'était Zeo.

Le jeune homme fixa ses yeux turquoise sur l'autre, toujours assit sur l'enceinte, qui répliqua :

–Eh oui, il faut bien que quelqu'un vienne relever le niveau dans ce groupe minable.

Zeo explosa bien plus rapidement que Toby.

–_Fuck you !_ On n'a jamais demandé à ce que tu fasses parti du groupe ! Si t'es pas content, casse-toi, ça nous fera des vacances !

Tous les jours, depuis une semaine et demi, c'était comme ça. Tous les jours depuis que le manager des Dungeon leur avait présenté le nouveau membre du groupe. Un gars super doué, qui jouait de la basse comme pas deux. Masamune et Zeo, avec leur mauvaise foi et leur caractère de cochon, étaient restés froids ; mais Toby s'était montré plutôt enthousiaste face au talent du nouveau bassiste. Le manager les avait laissé pendant qu'il s'occupait des formalités avec l'homme qui accompagnait le nouveau membre, un gars voûté avec un chat sur l'épaule et un sourire un peu inquiétant. Et c'est là que ça avait dégénéré.

Le garçon s'était présenté de la façon suivante, mot pour mot : _«Damian Heart. Je suis là pour faire avancer ce groupe de débutants. Pour l'esprit d'équipe, oubliez ça. Je prends mes décisions seul et notre coopération s'arrête en dehors du studio_. Right ?_ »_

Autant dire que Zeo et Masamune, qui n'étaient déjà pas très motivés, devinrent carrément exécrables. Ils démarraient au quart de tour à la moindre pique de Damian, qui était décidément d'un caractère épouvantable et provocateur. SI bien que les trois-quarts des répétitions se terminaient dans des hurlements et des claquements de portes, saupoudrés d'insultes bien senties.

Damian partit dans un rire désagréable alors que Zeo fulminait. Toby, impuissant, regardait encore une fois son ami s'énerver. Si ça continuait comme ça, Dungeon courrait à sa perte.

–Bon alors. fit soudainement Damian. Vous voulez bosser ou pas ?

–Certainement pas avec toi, non. grinça Zeo.

–Ah, you piss me off ! geignit Damian en se dirigeant d'un pas brusque vers la sortie.

En ouvrant la porte, il se trouva face à Masamune, qu'il bouscula allégrement d'un grand coup d'épaule. Le batteur lui jeta un regard noir avant de se retourner vers ses amis pour s'exclamer :

–Non mais sérieusement ! C'est quoi son problème à ce mec ?

Toby soupira. Il se posait exactement ma même question…

* * *

**P'tites notes de fin :**

1. Les paroles de la chanson que chante Kyoya dans le bar sont celle de _Parallel Universe _des Red Hot Chili Peppers_._

2. La dernière fois que j'ai fait apparaître les gars de Dungeon, je n'ai pas traduis les expressions anglaises que j'ai inséré (j'adore faire ça ! Les expressions anglaises, c'est classe quand même !). Cette fois, j'ai décidé de le faire, parce que tout n'est pas évident.

_Hello my dear Toby_ : (pas trop dur) Bonjour mon cher Toby

_That crap song :_ (crap signifie "de merde", "merdique".) Et donc : cette chanson merdique

_Jerk :_ imbecile, cretin de service.

_Your fucking stupid friends :_ Tes putains d'amis débiles (charmant n'est ce pas ?)

_Shut up_ :Ferme-la. (Un classique)

_Fuck you :_ (Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin je suppose) Le si connu : Va te faire foutre

_Right :_ dans le sens de Ok ? Compris ?

_You piss me off :_ (expression que j'adore) equivalent de : Vous m'emmerdez.

Bref, que du vocabulaire fleuri quoi ! Adorables ces garçons !

* * *

_**Conversation spéciale n°4 : **_

**Luunaa *danse de la joie* :** J'ai fini le chapitreeee ! J'ai fini le chapitreeee !

**Kyoya :** Cette auteur me soule…

**Nile :** Tout à fait compréhensible.

**Luunaa :** Eh ! Tu viens tout juste d'apparaître et tu te permets déjà de me critiquer ! Fais gaffe, ça va te retomber dessus !

**Hyoma :** Et je ne saurais que conseiller aux nouveaux arrivants de se méfier tes idées de scénarios bizarres…

**Luunaa *indignée* :** Sont très bien mes scénarios !

**Reiji :** Tsssss ! Discutable…. Il manque mon Hyoma-time !

**Hyoma :** Et pourquoi y en aurait-il forcément ?

**Damian *ricanant* :** Parce que ça attire le lectorat. À par ça et mon entrée fracassante…

**Toby, Zeo, Masamune** : On s'en serait passé !

**Damian :** … pff ! Donc, je disais, c'est moi où dans cette fic Tsubasa va vraiment passer pour un connard ?

**Luunaa :** J'te rassure, c'est pas toi. C'est effectivement le cas actuellement.

**Tsubasa : **Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Je croyais que j'étais ton personnage préféré ?

**Luunaa :** Tsu-chan, chéri, depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que j'adooooore martyriser mes perso favoris ! Et tu sais, j'aime aussi beaucoup Ryûga, Hyoma, Kyoya, Bao, Dunamis, Toby, Nile, Ryûto, Dashan, Chao Xin… ce sont d'excellents cas à persécuter !

**Tous *sueurs froides* :** …


	5. Quand c'est l'heure du défilé

**C'est l'heure du Come-Back ! Yeah !**

**Et oui, je sais, vous aviez perdu espoir… mais je suis bien l), en chair et en…. (mais on s'en fout vous ne pouvez pas me voir…) bref, et surtout, l'important, avec le cinquième chapitre de Yuumee-jin ! Hourra ! **

**Pendant ce long break, j'ai eu le temps d'avoir plein d'idées loufoques et d'avancer dans mes fics, aussi j'espère que dorénavant, je pourrais publier plus régulièrement (ne vous attendez pas non plus à des miracles hein…)**

**Et pour ceux qui suivent aussi "Parce que…" (je n'écris plus le titre en entier, c'est fatiguant), le prochain chapitre est en cours de tapage (… je crois que ça n'existe pas comme expression ) à l'ordinateur et il arrivera bientôt !**

_**Bao :**_ Tu pourrais arrêter de faire des parenthèses inutiles ?

**(mais qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là ?) Nan**

_**Bao :**_ Arrête ça !

_**Hyoma :**_ ... Notre tranquillité est révolue…

**Allez, place au spectacle !**

* * *

_**Quand c'est l'heure du défilé**_

La journaliste lissa sa jupe pourtant déjà parfaitement repassée et resserra ses doigts manucurés sur le micro. Le caméraman en face d'elle lui fit un signe, pouce levé, et elle

afficha un sourire automatique.

« Bonsoir à tous, nous sommes actuellement devant le Tokyo Big Sight où va se dérouler le grand défilé de haute couture tant attendu. Et pour le moment, se sont des personnalités de renommée internationale qui défilent à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il y a quelques instant, après le jeune politicien italien Julian Konzern et sa fiancé la prometteuse actrice française Sophie venus spécialement d'Europe, c'est le directeur du géant WBBA qui vient d'entrer dans la salle. On nous annonce également à l'instant une arrivée très attendue. Et vous voulez les voir derrière moi, voici, au grand complet, les membres du groupe à succès : Fury ! Autre présence qui créer la surprise, c'est celle d'un groupe de pop non moins célèbres, les talentueux Wang Hu Zho– »

Bao éteignit le téléviseur de la loge – qui retransmettait l'événement en direct – avec une vitesse foudroyante. Dunamis, qui finissait de s'habiller avec l'aide d'une couturière, jeta un regard étonné à son camarade.

–Pourquoi éteins-tu ?

–Ça m'agace. répondit simplement le jeune homme en reposant calmement la télécommande.

–C'est à cause des Wang Hu Zhong. intervint Tsubasa.

Bao assassina du regard l'argenté, qui était assit devant les larges miroirs de leur loge, livré aux mains des coiffeuses et maquilleuses. À travers le miroir, le mannequin s'autorisa un sourire arrogant avant de grimacer lorsque la coiffeuse tira ses longues mèches.

–Tu n'aime pas les Wang Hu Zhong ? questionna Dunamis.

–C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. soupira le jeune chinois.

Jack arriva sur ces entrefaites, surexcité, un large sourire aux lèvres et riant de façon un peu folle.

–Ça commence dans une demi-heure mes petits ! Tout se passe bien ?

–C'est presque terminé pour Otori-san. minauda une des maquilleuse. Il n'y a plus que Dunamis-san.

Le styliste hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et s'attarda sur la silhouette de Bao.

–Ah ! Tu vas faire un malheur !

Le mannequin se retint de dire ce qu'il pensait de son apparence et se contenta de grogner en baissant les yeux sur le pantalon beige à la coupe droite et simple qui l'habillait. Il repoussa d'un geste agacé l'écharpe verte qui lui entourait le cou et retombait sur son torse nu et imberbe. C'était la simplicité même, et pourtant Bao était magnifique. Sa raison pour se plaindre était cette fois sa coiffure, plus précisément l'unique couette près de sa tempe droite, alors que le reste de ses cheveux retombait dans son cou.

Jack se campa devant lui avec un grand sourire, un pinceau de maquillage dans une main et un pot sur lequel était inscrit "Poudre". Et le jeune mannequin eut beau protester sous les rires de ses deux partenaires, chaque parcelle visible de sa peau fut bientôt fardée d'une couleur cuivrée et envoûtante.

–Si tu arrêtais de bouger, on pourrait presque te confondre avec une statue. plaisanta Tsubasa.

–N'importe quoi. s'énerva Bao. Et toi, si tu continues de rire, tu seras coiffé de travers.

L'argenté se calma, mais garda un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il écouta vaguement Jack donner les dernières recommandations mais son esprit était occupé par autre chose. Il ne restait que très peu de temps avant le début du _show_… Daidoji attendait un résultat irréprochable. Et en plus, il y avait cette soirée mondaine après le défilé. Tsubasa détestait les soirées de ce genre. Il n'avait jamais la paix.

Il ferma les yeux quand Jack passa une poudre semblable à celle de Bao – mais dorée celle-ci – sur son visage et râla à propos du manque de professionnalisme du styliste en voyant des paillettes dorées sur son slim et ses longues mitaines noirs où des fils rouge avait été habillement cousus par Jack de façon à ce que les vêtements semblent avoir des reflets rougeoyants.

Il s'écoula encore un bon quart d'heure occupé de quelques retouches, d'une bonne dose de maquillage et de soupirs excédés, à la fin duquel les trois mannequins fétiches de la Dark Nebula furent éblouissants, fin prêts et concentrés. Jack fit trois fois le tour de chacun d'eux afin de s'assurer que tout était parfait, puis il frappa deux fois dans ses mains en souriant.

–Bon ! Rendez-vous dans dix minutes dans les coulisses, et je ne veux pas un cheveu de travers ! Allez, je vais m'occuper de notre star nationale !

Il disparut dans les couloirs des loges, sa longue veste fouettant l'air sur son passage et son bracelet à épingle au poignet.

–J'avais presque oublié… dit Bao en s'étirant précautionneusement… que la "star nationale" était parmi nous ce soir.

–Daidoji profite de l'occasion. commenta Tsubasa en haussant les épaules. Après tout, le défilé rassemble beaucoup de créateurs, et puis il y a la WBBA alors il veut faire bonne impression et attirer des clients potentiels.

–Ouais, ouais, mais il est vraiment pénible avec son obsession pour la WBBA. Vous savez vous, pourquoi il a tellement envie de les surpasser ?

Il regarda tour à tour Dunamis et Tsubasa. Aucun des deux ne répondit, le premier déviant son regard, lèvres pincées, le second fixant Bao d'un air sévère. Le jeune chinois soupira avant de marmonner :

–Très bien, ne répondez pas.

Il soupira de nouveau et s'assit lourdement, s'attirant un reproche de Tsubasa lui disant de se rappeler de ce que Jack avait dit, auquel il ne prêta pas attention. Mince. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que les Wang Hu Zhong faisaient là ? Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça… Pitié, pourvu qu'ils ne participent pas au gala après le défilé, sans quoi, il resterait cloîtré dans les loges.

–Bao ? Tu écoute ce qu'on te dit ?

Il cligna des yeux à quelques centimètres du visage de Tsubasa et eu un vif mouvement de recul. Le rire léger de Dunamis et l'air moqueur de Tsubasa lui révélèrent qu'il rougissait et il maudit le maquillage de Jack de ne pas cacher ses rougeurs.

–Quoi ? demanda-t-il en essayant de faire abstraction de la moquerie des deux autres mannequins.

–Je ne sais pas à quoi ou à qui tu pensais, sourit Tsubasa, mais c'est l'heure.

Les trois jeunes hommes sortirent donc de la loge et suivirent le long des couloirs un membre du staff technique qui, main sur une oreillette, attendait le signal du départ et des indications.

Dans les coulisses derrière la scène et le podium, les autres mannequins, hommes et femmes, étaient présents, et un groupe de maquilleuses d'assurait qu'il n'y avait aucun défaut chez personne. Les regards se tournèrent vers eux à leur arrivée.

Il y avait de nombreux mannequins de la WBBA et parmi eux, Hyoma, vêtu d'un pantacourt marron en velours et d'un tee-shirt volontairement large et blanc recouvert par une veste élégante. Il portait des bottines marrons et une casquette elle aussi faite de velours. Les filles de la Dark Nebula étaient elles aussi déjà là, toutes trois fardées d'une poudre blanche éclatante sur tout leur corps. Beaucoup de mannequin inconnus et étrangers se tenaient là également.

–Entrée en scène dans quatre minutes ! s'écria un technicien.

Un homme et une femme souriants arrivèrent de la scène au même moment alors qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonnait jusqu'aux coulisses. La présentation de la soirée était terminée, c'était maintenant aux mannequins d'entrer en scène.

Tous étaient silencieux, prêts à monter sur scène, tous concentrés sur la prestation à venir.

–Dans deux minutes !

Jack débarqua à ce moment-là et failli renverser Bao en se jetant sur lui.

–Espèce de taré ! jura le mannequin.

L'insulte n'atteignit pas le styliste qui regarda les six mannequins de la Dark Nebula avant de dire rapidement :

–Bon, la régie est prévenue, je compte sur vous, les emplacements sont marqués. Faites exactement ce qu'on a convenu. Good luck, je vous attends dans les loges !

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu alors qu'une voix s'écriait :

–Trente secondes ! Les premiers en place !

Ceux qui s'avancèrent furent les mannequins représentants la WBBA, les filles en tête. Leurs robes, en harmonie avec les vêtements de leurs camarades masculins, étaient de couleurs froides, bleu marine, beige, blanc cassé ou rose pâles, certaines avec des motifs à pois blanc par exemple. Serrés à la taille avant de s'élargir et de retomber jusqu'à leurs mollets, elles donnaient, en accord avec les coiffures pleines de rubans, une apparence candide aux jeunes femmes.

Hyoma lissa sa veste et adressa un sourire d'encouragement à ses compagnes avant qu'elles ne disparaissent vers l'entrée qui les mènerait sur scène. Une musique forte se fit entendre.

La soirée commençait.

Ce fut rapidement au tour de Hyoma. Avant de franchir les rideaux des coulisses, il jeta un regard en arrière de nombreux mannequins avaient les yeux rivés vers l'entrée de la scène, sauf ceux de la Dark Nebula. Ils semblaient plaisanter au sujet de quelque chose et ne se préoccupaient pas du tout du défilé.

Hyoma détourna le regard et s'engagea sur le podium. La lumière brûlante des spots braqués sur lui l'aveuglèrent dans un premier temps, et il cligna des yeux en avançant, sans savoir où il mettait les pieds. Ses yeux s'habituèrent cependant rapidement et il avança sur le podium le dos droit et la tête haute, le regard perdu au milieu de la foule qui le regardait. Comme les autres mannequins avant lui, il marcha jusqu'au bord e la scène d'une démarche calculée, en se déhanchant légèrement, et s'arrêta, posa, restant insensible aux photographes et à leurs flash qui le mitraillaient, avant de changer de pose. Il baissa un instant les yeux vers la foule et les journalistes. L'un d'eux avait un sourire lubrique tout à fait effrayant. Hyoma, après un dernier regard sur le public, fit demi-tour et repartit en direction des coulisses. Une fois sortit de scène, il poussa un soupir soulagé et se dirigea sans attendre vers les loges pour changer de tenue. En passant, il vit les mannequins de la Dark Nebula absorbés par une partie de cartes.

Après les membres de la WBBA, de nombreux mannequins européens défilèrent, certains faisant naître à leurs apparitions des hurlements hystériques chez les fans. Ce qui valut à un jeune homme châtain au visage à moitié masqué par une mèche, dont le prénom (« Wells ! Weeeeells ! Kyyaaa, il est trop beau ! ») avait été hurlé à des décibels incroyables, un regard désespéré des autres participants et un rire sarcastique de Bao. Wells le fusilla du regard avant de se diriger vers les loges. Tsubasa accusa muettement le chinois et Dunamis leva les yeux au ciel, alors que le jeune homme affichait un air innocent.

D'autres mannequins passèrent. Bao se moqua de nouveau face à un jeune homme africain à l'air angoissé, les premiers mannequins réapparurent dans de nouvelles tenues et ce fut enfin le tour de la Dark Nebula. Surprenant tout le monde, les six membres se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée de la scène. Hyoma, qui était de retour, vêtu d'une longue veste turquoise et d'un pantalon ivoire, se fit bousculer par Jack. Le styliste hurla :

–Ne soyez pas beaux !

Les six mannequins se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils sourirent tous à l'homme et les filles gloussèrent :

–Soyons magnifiques, on le sait !

Puis elles disparurent de l'autre côté du rideau. Les garçons comptèrent jusqu'à dix et s'engagèrent sur scène. Le podium était plongé dans, les trois seuls spots fournissant de la lumière étant braqués sur les filles dans leurs tenues blanches, détonant dans l'obscurité ambiante. Les trois garçons avançèrent vers le podium silencieusement, côte à côte. Soudain, les projecteurs illuminant les filles s'éteignirent, et quasiment simultanément, un autre s'alluma en plein sur Tsubasa pendant trois secondes, puis s'éteignit alors qu'un autre éclairait Dunamis. De la même façon, un troisième projecteur révéla Bao. Un moment d'obscurité à nouveau, puis un éclairage chaud exposa la scène entière. Filles et garçons se croisèrent, et tendit que les demoiselles de la Dark Nebula retournaient vers les coulisses, Tsubasa, Bao et Dunamis avancèrent vers le bord du podium et posèrent ensemble avec un visage fier et neutre avant de repartir. À peine de retour dans les coulisses, ils furent accueillis par les rires ravis des filles. Bao ne put s'empêcher de ricaner une nouvelle fois en voyant les mines ébahis des mannequins ne les connaissant pas. Jack leur fit signe de venir se changer rapidement et Hyoma les intercepta.

–Il faut toujours que vous en fassiez des tonnes n'est ce pas ?

–Quel est l'intérêt sinon ? lui sourit Tsubasa.

Hyoma secoua la tête avec un sourire résigné. La ronde des mannequins reprit de plus belle. Wells, le jeune anglais, s'approcha de lui.

–Salut, je t'ai vu discuter avec les trois mecs tout à l'heure. Je voulais juste savoir, ils sortent d'où ?

Il semblait légèrement irrité et Hyoma se dit que tout le monde l'était un peu en voyant pour la première fois l'audace et le succès de la Dark Nebula.

–Mannequins de la Dark Nebula… c'est une des deux plus importantes entreprises artistiques du Japon. Elle forme des chanteurs, danseurs, musiciens, mannequins, acteurs… Bref. Leur seul concurrent, c'est la WBBA, dont je fais parti.

–Alors c'est eux… fit pensivement Wells. J'en avais entendu parler. Ils n'ont pas l'air très sympathique.

Le japonais haussa élégamment les épaules.

–Eh bien… oh, c'est mon tour.

Il fut retenu au dernier moment par son interlocuteur.

–Je suis Wells. Et toi ?

–Hyoma.

Et il monta sur scène.

XXX

Dans la salle, côté public, les plus connus se faisaient mitrailler presque autant que les mannequins qui défilaient. Les nombreux invités VIP étaient tous assis à des tables, cocktail à la main, le plus près possible de la scène, bien que la place d'honneur soit réservée aux journalistes, agglutinés tout le long du podium pour ne pas rater une miette du spectacle. Les autres personnes venues assister à l'événement se tenaient un peu plus en arrière, jonglant du regard entre les mannequins et les autres stars présentes.

À une table vers le milieu de la salle, des chuchotements hilares fusaient.

–Et l'autre au fond, tu l'as vu ? Regarde-moi cette potiche elle est encore plus fardée que les mannequins de la Dark Nebula.

–Où ça ? … Ah ouais ! Mais c'est qui ?

–J'en sais rien mais elle est moche.

–King, Ginga, taisez-vous bon sang ! gronda Chris à voix basse avant de reporter son regard sur le défilé.

King soupira en se calant au fond de son siège à côté de lui, Kyoya se balançait sur le sien, bras croisés et a priori pas d'excellente humeur comme le démontraient ses sourcils froncés et son air renfrogné.

Chris regarda le leader du groupe et leva les yeux au ciel. Dire qu'avec Ginga et King, ils avaient dû s'y mettre à trois pour traîner Kyoya jusque là. En voyant le jeune homme desserrer rageusement sa cravate, il tenta d'oublier la bataille menée précédemment pour qu'il revête une tenue de soirée – il avait fallu l'intervention de Madoka et en avait résulté une quasi-surdité pour chacun d'eux.

À côté, Ginga et King avaient recommencé à commenter à voix basse les gens autour d'eux.

–Franchement, ça m'a étonné de voir les Wang Hu Zhong. Tu crois qu'ils seront à la soirée après ?

–Bah… peut-êt– Eh, c'est Hyoma ! s'interrompit Ginga.

C'était lui en effet, qui venait d'apparaître pour son deuxième passage sur le podium, une longue veste turquoise taillée dans un tissu brillant, flottant à chacun de ses pas dont le claquement dû aux talonnettes de ses bottes étaient couvert par la musique qui donnait le rythme aux allées et venues des mannequins. On avait l'impression que toute la lumière venait se refléter sur le jeune homme alors qu'il s'approchait de la horde de photographes. Il avait un visage neutre et ses yeux d'un bleu glacé engloutissaient la salle entière.

–Il gère, quand même. admit King.

–Pourquoi "quand même" ?

–Bah, le style est plus sobre, moins… extraverti…

Chris grinça des dents. C'était dingue ça. Même pas la peine de dire avec qui se faisait la comparaison. La prestation de la Dark Nebula avait tellement détonné face au reste que c'était la seule chose que tous avaient retenu. Bon, c'était un succès certes mérité, mais le simple fait qu'il s'agisse de la Dark Nebula l'agaçait profondément.

Ils étaient donc désormais deux, Kyoya et lui, à fulminer dans leur coin, bien que ce n'était pas exactement pour les mêmes raisons. Kyoya poussa un énième "Tch !" agacé, croisa les jambes et fit craquer ses doigts. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû céder… il détestait ce genre d'évènements. Bourré de gens snob, qui n'existaient que pour le paraître – la preuve, ils s'extasiaient tous devant des abrutis en train de se déhancher jusqu'à la limite de se casser la figure. Et dire qu'après ce show, où leur présence à lui et aux autres membres de Fury n'était que purement décorative et dans un but de marketing, ils devraient de nouveau faire le pieds de grue, à servir des "Bonjour, merci, vous aussi" en souriant à des inconnus en smoking dont les portefeuilles bien remplis permettraient au groupe d'avoir sponsors, tournées, succès et médiatisation.

Oui, décidément, il détestait ce genre d'évènements.

XXX

À l'étage supérieur, dans la régie, la concentration était de mise, et la tension palpable, bien qu'elle ne soit pas due au stress. Cela dit, l'explication était simple.

Ryô Hagane et Daidoji étaient dans la même pièce, avec sous les yeux la grande scène où défilaient les représentants de leurs deux "maisons".

Hikaru soupira discrètement. Dire que Ryô lui faisait la morale à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait avec hargne la Dark Nebula. Depuis que les deux directeurs s'étaient retrouvés face à face, l'ambiance s'était considérablement alourdie, et l'hallucinante prestation des mannequins de Daidoji n'avait rien amélioré. Personne n'osait parlé tandis que les régisseurs s'activaient entre la gestion de la musique et des jeux de lumière.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Madoka échevelée.

–Ça y est. Le projecteur avait juste un faux contact, c'est arrangé.

–Génial, merci ! lui répondit Yûki **(1) **qui se débattait dans un coin avec des câbles. Ça vous va ça ? demanda-t-il à une autre personne en brandissant un jack.**(2)**

L'autre, un jeune homme aux cheveux platine et aux yeux turquoise, prit le câble et regarda la longueur.

–Oui, ça devrait aller.

Il remercia le jeune technicien d'un signe de tête et jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre de la régie. C'étaient des mannequins européens qui passaient maintenant, et il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas traîner. Il fit un nouveau signe de tête et s'éclipsa, redescendit dans le hall et le traversa enhâte jusqu'à une porte dotée du panneau "accès réservé". Une fois dans les couloirs des immenses loges du Big Sight, il se glissa dans une pièce d'où parvenaient des voix agacées.

–J'ai le câble. annonça-t-il en entrant.

–Pas trop tôt. grinça une des personnes présentes. Donne-moi ça.

Il arracha le câble au blond et se dirigea vers une sublime guitare électrique rouge et noire dans un coin de la pièce, sous les cris d'une troisième personne.

–Je n'avais pas fini d'ajuster ta tenue !

–La ferme Jack.

–Tu es cruel ! Je voulais faire de toi une magnifique œuvre d'art et tu ne me laisse même pas terminer !

Le blond lança un regard blasé au styliste qui s'agitait avant de se faire interpeller.

–Helios, **(3)** file-moi l'accordeur.

Il prit l'objet en question en soupirant discrètement et le lança vers la guitare et son propriétaire en se disant que parfois, un psy et un maître zen à la Dark Nebula ne seraient pas de refus…

XXX

Pour les mannequins, la soirée avançait vite. C'était déjà le troisième et dernier passage pour tous, avant le final qui, comme dans les règles, se finirait avec une robe de mariée. Hyoma venait de faire son troisième tour, habillé d'un haut à manche unique et d'un pantalon noir sur lequel avaient été cousus des étiquettes de boissons connues, et au vu des sourires des autres membres de la WBBA, sa prestation était réussie. Il s'immobilisa cependant, bloquant subitement face aux représentants de la Dark Nebula.

Dunamis, Tsubasa et Bao étaient méconnaissables un trait épais de khôl noir autour des yeux rehaussait leurs regards, leurs corps étaient parfaitement dessinés et mis en valeur par des vêtements de cuir, ils avaient les lèvres noires et un faciès concentré qui leur donnait un air presque… sauvage. Bao portait une longue veste au col relevé et au large décolleté, Dunamis avait un haut aux manches étranges, formant des spirales qui s'entouraient le long de ses bras, Tsubasa avait endossé une veste légère qui semblait pourtant être taillée pour plus large d'épaule que lui. Tous trois avaient des pantalons aux couleurs et coupes légèrement différentes.

Wells qui s'était changé pour le passage final comme la majorité des autres mannequins, observait les membres de la Dark Nebula d'un œil critique.

–Vous allez à un concert de rock ? ne put-il s'empêcher de railler en se souvenant des regards désobligeants de Bao.

Etrangement, les trois interpellés sourirent et le jeune chinois s'esclaffa :

–Exactement !

Des voix se firent entendre dans les couloirs et un groupe de personnes débarqua dans les coulisses. Jack, deux techniciens, et trois autres hommes plus jeunes. L'un avait des vêtements couverts de pic métalliques et affichait une mine patibulaire, le second avait les cheveux platines et un foulard noué autour du cou, et le dernier…

–Mais qu'est ce que… murmura Hyoma.

XXX

–Chao Xin, tiens-toi tranquille !

–Quoi ? Je regarde juste s'il y a des gens que je connais.

–Je peux t'assurer que la blonde que tu regarde ne fais pas partie de nos connaissances. Et sa robe ne fondra pas juste sous la force de ton regard. Alors arrête.

Le chinois soupira et se rassit convenablement sur sa chaise, avant de se balancer sur les pieds arrière en tournant son regard vers la scène.

–C'est à Bao de passer je crois. informa Mei-Mei à ses trois compagnons.

Chi Yun, pour toute réponse, marmonna entre ses dents. La jeune femme failli se décourager. Il avait eu la même réaction les deux fois précédentes et c'est à peine s'il avait regardé les prestations du mannequin chinois. Dashan avait une mine un peu sombre, mais il faisait des efforts. Il savait pertinemment à quel point s'était important pour son amie d'être là ce soir. Tout comme il savait qu'elle aussi avait été profondément blessée par le départ de Bao. Peut-être même plus que les autres. Ils avaient toujours été très proches. Le leader des Wang Hu Zhong se cala donc confortablement dans son siège, et en buvant lentement son cocktail, fixa le podium. À côté de lui, Chao Xin regardait dans la même direction, avec une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres et l'air nonchalant qui le caractérisait tant. Mais si on observait bien, et c'était actuellement le cas de Mei-Mei, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux gris si particuliers, un éclat acéré et impénétrable. Un éclat rare et signe de ses préoccupations. La jeune batteuse ferma les yeux un court instant comme elle aurait aimé que tout soit plus simple. Elle croisa les bras sur son imposante poitrine et c'est un regard voilé de tristesse qu'elle posa sur la scène.

La musique changea pour un morceau vif, électrisant, au moment où la dernière fille de la Dark Nebula sortit de scène. À peine une seconde plus tard, Bao faisait une entrée fracassante, accompagné des deux autres mannequins. Ils étaient tous trois habillés de cuir et se déplaçaient vers le public avec un léger déhanchement et un roulement d'épaules un peu félin. Bao avait une guitare rouge et flamboyante dans le dos. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout du podium et là, à la surprise générale, Tsubasa Otori parla.

–Bonsoir.

Un murmure stupéfait parcouru la salle jamais un mannequin ne parlait durant un défilé. C'était hors règles. Mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas se formaliser.

–Etant donné que nous sommes dans un thème rock…

Dès qu'il avait commencé à parler, une fumée blanche et opaque s'était doucement répandue sur la scène, si bien que rapidement, on ne distingua plus rien à part les trois mannequins.

–Et comme nous avons le sens du spectacle…

Le public remarqua que la bande-son sortant des enceintes s'était arrêtée lorsque le son d'une basse perça, profond, puissant, suivi d'un roulement de batterie. Les mannequins restaient impassibles et dans la brume qui demeurait sur scène, une silhouette se dessina derrière Tsubasa, qui fut brusquement dépossédé de sa veste en cuir, révélant un haut de la même matière qui dévoilait son ventre.

–Pour votre bon plaisir…

Il sourit arrogamment et termina dans un souffle, sous les yeux médusés du public qui découvrait la personne derrière lui :

–Ryûga.

La fumée se dissipa presque aussi vite qu'elle était venue, montrant à la vue de tous un batteur répondant au nom de Busujima, et un bassiste, Helios. Et devant, ayant passé la sangle de sa guitare rouge vif autour de son cou, portant une chemise blanche sous la veste taillée pour lui qu'il venait d'enfiler, Ryûga foudroya la salle ébahie du regard et joua.

Les accords étaient rapides, colorés la musique avait un goût métissé et vivant. Tout était force. Et le fut encore plus quand Ryûga chanta.

_Well look at here, look at here_

_Ah what do we have ?_

_An other pretty thing ready for me to grab_

_But little does she know _

That I'm a wolf in sheepclothing ?

_'Cause at the end of the night_

_It is her I'll be holding_

Dans la salle, l'effet de surprise se dissipait avec la voix de Ryûga et le public battait la mesure pendant que les journalistes immortalisaient l'instant. À la table de Fury en revanche, on ne s'en remettait pas.

–J'hallucine, répétait King, j'hallucine.

Kyoya bouillait littéralement sur place et s'il l'avait pu, il aurait probablement sauté sur scène pour faire avaler sa guitare au chanteur. Il l'avait toujours détesté. Ginga et Chris se regardèrent et le blond avoua :

–Ils ont vraiment fait fort cette fois…

_I love you so_

_That's what you'll say_

_Baby baby please don't go away_

_But when I play, I never stay_

_To every girl that I meet here this is what I say :_

_Run run runaway, runaway baby_

_Before I put my spell on you_

_You better get get getaway getaway darling_

_'Cause everything you heard is true_

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_

_'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone_

_So you better run run runaway runaway baby_

Tsubasa, Bao et Dunamis, en retournant d'un pas assuré vers les coulisses, se permirent de sourire, une fois dos au public. Décidément, on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, la Dark Nebula ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié.

_Well let me think let me think_

_Ah what should I do ?_

_So many eager young bunny's_

_That I'd like to persue_

_Now even now they eating out the palm of my hand_

_There's only one carrot and they al gotta share it_

_I love you so_

_That's what you'll say_

_Baby baby please don't go away_

_But when I play, I never stay_

_To every girl that I meet here this is what I say :_

_Run run runaway, runaway baby_

_Before I put my spell on you_

_You better get get getaway getaway darling_

_'Cause everything you heard is true_

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_

_'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone_

_So you better run run runaway runaway baby_

Niveau régie, les mines interdites de Ryô et de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de la prestation surprise de Ryûga étaient pour Daidoji une source de satisfaction immense. Il jubilait en pensant que tout ça n'était qu'un échantillon. La vraie partie de plaisir commencerait avec les répétitions pour le concert de fin d'année… Oui, ça promettait d'être particulièrement divertissant.

_See I ain't try to hurt you baby_

_No no, no I just wanna work you baby_

_Yup yup_

_See I ain't try to hurt you baby_

_No no, no I just wanna work you baby_

_If you scared you better run_

_You better run_

_You better run_

_You better you better you better_

Dans les coulisses, chacun se remettait doucement de la surprise. Lorsque Hyoma, d'un air ébahi qu'on lui voyait rarement, avait laissé échappé le nom de Ryûga les mannequins n'avaient plus rien compris. Encore moins quand, après avoir échangé des paroles d'un ton rude avec les trois membres de la Dark Nebula, le chanteur s'était dirigé avec ses deux musiciens vers l'entrée de la scène.

Maintenant, agglutiné devant les écrans qui retransmettaient la prestation en direct dans les coulisses, ils regardaient la "surprise" en admettant à contre-cœur que la Dark Nebula était douée.

_Run run runaway, runaway baby_

_Before I put my spell on you_

_You better get get getaway getaway darling_

_'Cause everything you heard is true_

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_

_'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone_

_So you better run run runaway runaway baby_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit avec la fin de la chanson, et Ryûga, sans même saluer, fit volte-face et retourna vers les coulisses. Le chanteur affichait un rictus satisfait lorsqu'il sortit de scène, chose tout à fait compréhensible compte tenu du brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle. Il toisa du regard toutes les personnes présentes en coulisse puis se retourna vers Tsubasa qui était à deux pas de lui.

–Cette chanson te correspond bien non ?

Tous ceux qui observaient le mannequin aux cheveux longs remarquèrent sans peine l'éclat haineux qui passa dans ses yeux. Pourtant, il garda un visage impassible.

–Si tu le dis…

Dunamis lui agrippa l'épaule et le tira vers lui.

–Viens, il faut se changer.

Il jeta un regard lourd de reproches à Ryûga, fit signe à Bao et emmena Tsubasa à sa suite jusqu'aux loges.

Le chanteur quant à lui, haussa les épaules et s'éclipsa à son tour. Hyoma, qui avait observé l'échange de loin, fronça les sourcils.

Malgré tout le talent qu'on pouvait leur reconnaître, la vie à la Dark Nebula ne semblait pas très joyeuse.

XXX

La création finale, la robe de mariée qui clôturait le défilé, était portée par une sublime mannequin de la WBBA, et la robe, tout aussi magnifique, illuminait la scène. Les autres mannequins étaient en ligne le long du podium, tous en tenues de soirée. La "mariée" avança jusqu'au bord du podium, prit la pause, et les lumières s'éteignirent un instant. Les applaudissements remplirent la salle et la lumière revint. Les stylistes rejoignirent alors les modèles sur scène, souriants, particulièrement Jack qui était totalement euphorique et faisait presque des petits sauts en avançant. Les applaudissements redoublèrent et après avoir salué encore un peu, les mannequins, dans un grand froissement de tissus, sortirent calmement de scène.

Une fois dans les coulisses, des rires et des soupirs de soulagements se firent entendre et la tension retomba tandis que les mannequins discutaient et plaisantaient tranquillement en regagnant leurs loges.

Hyoma rejoignit la sienne sans se presser, croisant Dunamis qui semblait essayer de raisonner, à propos d'un sujet inconnu, Bao et Tsubasa qui tiraient une tête de six pieds de long en marmonnant. Il se désintéressa du trio en entendant des éclats de voix à l'entrée des loges.

–Monsieur je suis navré mais l'entrée est interdite, les journalistes doivent attendre la sortie des artistes.

–Que se passe-t-il ?

–Ah, Hyoma-san. Rien, je m'excuse, ce journaliste voulait accéder aux loges.

L'homme désigna quelqu'un appuyé sur la porte. Quelqu'un qui fixait ses yeux avides sur Hyoma. Le mannequin fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière. Lui… l était devant le podium durant le défilé. Comme le journaliste ne le quittait pas des yeux, il commença à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise. Pas qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le regarde, après tout, c'était son métier de s'exposer devant les autres, mais le regard de cet homme était différent. Et dérangeant. Il sourit toutefois, sans rien montrer de son trouble, et expliqua :

–Je m'excuse monsieur, mais les loges sont réservées aux artistes et aux organisateurs. Si vous voulez des photo ou une interview de qui que ce soit, attendez dehors je vous prie.

Pour toute réponse, le journaliste fit un énorme sourire qui fit frissonner Hyoma malgré lui, et sortit des loges sans un mot.

Le jeune mannequin fronça les sourcils. Quel singulier personnage…

XXX

La salle aménagée pour la réception était spacieuse, illuminée, et remplie de personnalités sur leur trente et un qui commentaient le défilé en piochant de temps à autre dans les différents plats du buffet.

–Masamune, arrête de te goinfrer… soupira Toby.

–Mje mm grfeu aah !

–_I beg your pardon ?_ fit le leader du groupe, ironique.

–Je me goinfre pas ! répéta Masamune après avoir avalé les petits fours qu'il mastiquait.

Zeo, qui était à côté, le regarda d'un œil critique.

–Ginga, King, laissez-en aux autres bon sang ! Vous n'êtes pas des sauvages !

Les trois membres de Dungeon (étonnamment, Damian avait disparu sans se faire remarquer, apparemment peu motivé pour pourrir la vie des trois amis lors de cette soirée), attirés par les cris outrés d'une fille, constatèrent que Masamune n'était peut-être pas si goinfre que ça. Deux garçons en costume bleu nuit pour l'un, gris pour l'autre, étaient en train de ravager le buffet en avalant tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Toby et Zeo restèrent stupéfaits. C'était possible d'être pire que Masamune ?

Le "goinfre" du groupe justement, regardait lui aussi les deux membres de Fury avec de grands yeux. Avant d'hurler :

–Ginga ! King !

Les interpellés cessèrent de manger en l'entendant. Ginga ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais King le devança en se jetant littéralement dans les bras de Masamune.

–Eh bien, il y en a qui sont démonstratifs…

Les quatre membres des Wang Hu Zhong, dans leurs vêtements de soirée délicats élégants, regardaient l'effusion de joie entre les membres de Fury et un des Dungeon, qui riaient en s'exclamant : _« Masamune, j'y crois pas, t'es venu ! » « Ça me fait super plaisir de vos voir les gars ! » « Tu commençais à nous manquer crétin ! » « Toi aussi abruti ! »_

–Je croyais que les Japonais étaient ratissés… fit Mei-Mei pensivement.

–Raffinés. corrigea automatiquement Chi Yun. Apparemment pas tous.

–Souvenez-vous d'eux. intervint Dashan, sérieux comme à son habitude. Ce sont deux groupes que nous allons sûrement côtoyer pendant les répétitions. Fury est très en vogue en ce moment.

–Ils me font marrer. déclara simplement Chao Xin.

–Excusez-moi… Pourriez-vous me donner un verre je vous prie ?

Le tombeur du groupe chinois détailla en un rien de temps la jeune femme qui venait de parler et s'exécuta avec un grand sourire. Une robe élégante, bleu pâle, décolletée dans le dos, un teint rosé et de longs cheveux ondulés.

–Voilà pour vous. À tous hasard, m'accorderez vous une ou deux danses pendant la soirée ?

Il appuya sa demande d'un clin d'œil charmeur. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et répondit :

–Je suis accompagnée, navrée.

–Mais ce n'est pas grave enfin !

Dashan et Chi Yun échangèrent un regard fatigué. Le dragueur remettait ça… Bon sang, pourquoi étaient-ils venus déjà ?

–Monsieur, je vous demanderai de ne pas importuner ma fiancée.

La voix froide et méprisante appartenait à un jeune homme au nez aquilin dont les cheveux d'un blond flamboyant étaient plaqués sur son crâne. Il portait un costume couleur crème, une cravate rouge sang, et assassinait Chao Xin du regard.

Et alors que les Wang Hu Zhong rencontraient pour la première fois Julian Konzern, héritier d'une des familles les plus riches, puissantes et influentes de la planète, Toby et Zeo réclamaient des explications à Masamune.

–Toby, Zeo, je vous présente Ginga, King et Madoka. Ils sont à la WBBA et sont membres de mon… de Fury…

–Oh… et, on peut savoir comment tu les connais aussi bien puisque tu es parti aux Etats-Unis quand tu étais enfant ? appuya Toby en lui jetant un regard accusateur.

–Heu…

King, Ginga et Madoka le regardèrent, étonné.

–Attend, tu ne leur as jamais dis ? fit King, ébahi.

–Dis quoi ? intervint Zeo.

–Bah, que c'est avec lui qu'on a créé Fury. lâcha Ginga sans aucun tact. Comme il venait que pendant les vacances, il n'était pas membre du groupe, mais c'est de lui que vient l'idée. On se voyait souvent jusqu'à l'année dernière.

Les mines choquées des deux Américains alertèrent Madoka, mais les trois autres étaient trop à l'ouest pour s'en rendre compte. Blessé, Toby murmura :

–_You never told us…_

Chris arriva sur ces entre faits, coupant l'élan de Toby en demandant ce qu'il se passait.

–Chris ! Tu tombe bien ! J'te présente Masamune, c'est avec lui qu'on a créé le groupe.

C'est vrai qu'au départ, le groupe Fury était un peu bancal. C'étaient Ginga et Masamune, qui s'étaient rencontrés dans un magasin d'instruments de musique complètement par hasard, qui avaient voulu créer un groupe. Après avoir persévérer longuement, Ginga avait réussi à intéresser Kyoya, qui était dans le club de musique de leur lycée, et l'avait convaincu de les rejoindre. Ginga comme Masamune étaient batteurs, et bien que le roux maîtrisait quelques rudiments de basse, il n'avait pas un niveau suffisamment élevé pour suivre Kyoya à la guitare. La rencontre avec King leur avait permit de ne pas laisser tomber l'idée du groupe, et les trois plus jeunes (Kyoya se refusait toujours purement et simplement à montrer un quelconque signe de bonne humeur) étaient tellement enthousiastes que le groupe avait trouvé un nom : Fury était né. Masamune, qui faisait pendant les vacances, des allez-retour entre Etats-Unis et Japon, voyait sans cesse évoluer ses amis. Et puis, un jour, il avait retrouvé Toby et Zeo, les deux premiers amis qu'il s'était fait aux Etats-Unis et qu'il avait par la suite perdu de vue. Et leur passion pour la musique avait fait le reste. Dungeon s'était créer sans effort, et lui n'avait plus eu le temps de retourner au Japon. Mais jamais il n'avait parlé de son expérience avec Fury. Il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin, ni même eu l'envie d'en parler avec ses amis. Mais il ne voyait pas à quel point Toby et Zeo se sentaient trahis qu'il leur ait caché ça.

Le bassiste et le batteur se saluèrent, après quoi ce dernier demanda :

–Et il est là Kyoya ?

King désigna un coin de la salle d'un signe de tête.

–Tu le connais… il se planque.

Des applaudissements retentirent soudain, accompagnés de voix fortes, de "bravo" et de quelques flash. Des mannequins, changés, démaquillés, arrivaient dans la salle.

Hyoma portait un costume gris et un foulard bleu pâle qui faisait office de cravate. Il arriva en discutant avec Wells, qui était habillé de blanc, avec une chemise bleu nuit. Le japonais n'avait pas encore aperçu ses amis, aussi accepta-t-il de se laisser conduire par l'anglais qui voulait lui présenter des gens.

Les gens en question étaient un jeune homme blond et une femme élégante discutant avec un groupe de chinois… Discuter n'était peut-être pas le terme exact.

–Wells ! s'exclama la jeune femme en les voyant arriver. Arrête-les avant qu'ils ne se battent. murmura-t-elle a toute vitesse.

Wells haussa un sourcil mais s'exécuta. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du blond et le força à se tourner vers lui.

–Julian.

–Wells. Je suis occupé. maugréa-t-il en fusillant du regard un chinois aux cheveux jais et aux yeux émeraude.

–Ne sois pas ridicule. reprit le mannequin. J'ai vu que Klaus surveillait, ne m'oblige pas à aller le chercher.

–Il est _mon_ garde du corps. contra Julian. Et il est uniquement sous _mes _ordres.

L'anglais leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois il se demandait vraiment comment il pouvait supporter cet héritier orgueilleux, capricieux et narcissique ! Il soupira et tira de force Julian loin des chinois qui étaient demeurés muets.

–Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, parfois, tu es exaspérant.

Le blond fit un geste agacé de la main et s'éloigna vers le buffet. Wells échangea un regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré avec Sophie et fit discrètement signe à Hyoma, qui n'avait pas tout saisit, qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Il incita le japonais à les suivre et parti rejoindre Julian.

Une fois tous avec une coupe de champagne à la main **(4)**, Wells fit les présentations : Julian, Sophie, Hyoma, bonsoir, enchanté, belle prestation, merci, blablabla…

–Hyoma !

Le jeune mannequin cessa sa discussion pour saluer Ginga et le reste du groupe qui venait vers lui.

–Alors vous êtes tous là ?

–Ouaip ! On comptait aller voir papa, tu viens ?

–Ryô devrait venir ici pour les remerciements d'usage non ?

–Mais après, ça sera impossible de lui parler tranquillement. argumenta Madoka.

–D'accord, je viens. concéda Hyoma. Wells, à plus tard peut-être.

–Bien sûr.

Hyoma emboîta donc le pas à ses amis, après avoir été agréablement surpris de voir Masamune (Zeo et Toby avaient décliné l'invitation à rester avec les japonais), et ils sortirent de la salle pour accéder aux bureaux de direction. Ils rencontrèrent Ryô et Hikaru à mi-chemin, dans les couloirs.

–Qu'est ce que vous faites là les jeunes ?

–On te cherchait. sourit Ginga.

–Ah ? Vous vouliez parler au fantastique, fabuleux, merveilleux…

–Directeur ! le coupa Hikaru.

–Ne m'appelle pas Directeur ! pleurnicha l'adulte avant de s'arrêter subitement. Au fait, bon boulot Hyoma.

–Merci monsieur.

La discussion s'orienta donc vers le défilé et à la soirée à venir, interrompue par des soupirs excédés d'Hikaru et des rires. Jusqu'à ce que des voix se fassent entendre et se rapprochent d'eux.

–Laisse tomber, j'ai l'habitude avec lui.

–Ce n'est pas la question ! On sait tous que…

–Arrête. Avec Ryûga, il vaut mieux laisser couler.

–… Je sais Tsubasa. Mais quand même.

Ryô et les adolescents se retrouvèrent face à Dunamis et Tsubasa, changés pour la soirée, tous deux en costard bien que Tsubasa tenait sa veste à bout de bras. En voyant le groupe, tous deux s'immobilisèrent.

–Tiens… fit Ryô. Messieurs, bonsoir.

–Bonsoir. répondit poliment Dunamis.

–…

Tsubasa fixa successivement Ryô et Hikaru, soupira et s'adressa à son compagnon.

–Pars devant, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Le mannequin fronça les sourcils, regarda son partenaire mais ne dit rien et obéit. Il continua sa route, laissant Tsubasa seul avec les membres de la WBBA et Masamune.

–Tsubasa. Ça faisait longtemps… commença le directeur.

–Un peu plus d'un an. répondit le mannequin d'un ton égal.

–Tu te plais à la Dark Nebula ?

L'échange semblait un peu irréel. Il y avait dans l'air une tension presque palpable. Hyoma et Ginga échangèrent un regard circonspect qu'est ce que c'était que cette situation ?

–Ça va merci. dit l'argenté d'un ton arrogant. Et la WBBA ? Les temps sont rudes ?

–Ça ne te regarde pas.

Ginga et les autres sursautèrent en entendant la voix d'Hikaru claquer dans l'air. Elle fusilla Tsubasa du regard et enchaîna alors que Ryô lui faisait signe de se calmer :

–Tu n'as pas à demander ça ! Ça ne te regarde plus ! Sois content, tu as ce que tu voulais, tu es sous le feu de l'actualité avec la Dark Nebula. Mais ne vient pas demander comme va la WBBA alors que tu nous as trahis en rejoignant Daidoji !

Les yeux ahuris des membres de la WBBA et ceux furieux d'Hikaru ne firent ni chaud ni froid à Tsubasa qui contra :

–Qu'est ce que tu ne supporte pas exactement ? Que j'ai quitté un poste de secrétaire à la WBBA pour un autre de mannequin à la Dark Nebula… ou notre rupture ?

La gifle partie d'un coup.

–Hikaru ! s'exclama Ryô.

La jeune fille s'éloigna d'un pas vif et les autres se lancèrent à sa suite, laissant Ryô, abasourdi, et Tsubasa, la mâchoire cuisante, au milieu du couloir.

XXX

–Reiji, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as cinq pellicules pleines, dont une et demi consacré à un seul mannequin ?

Le journaliste ricana. Ce mannequin au visage d'ange semblait très divertissant… il allait pouvoir se servir de lui… Cette soirée promettait d'être amusante, pour sûr !

* * *

**P'tites notes de fin : **

**(1) : **Le prénom Yûki, ici, signifie courage. Je tenais à le préciser parce qu'il se confond aisément avec le Yuki (où le "u" n'est pas doublé) qui signifie neige. C'était une remarque tout à fait inutile, je vous le concède.

**(2) : **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de connaissance en musique, un jack est un câble qu'on utilise pour brancher micro ou instruments aux enceintes. Soyons clair, rien à voir avec notre styliste préféré ^^

**(3) : **Helios. Je n'ai pas inventé ce personnage. C'est un bonus, c'est le personnage inédit du film de Beyblade. Je l'aime beaucoup ^^

**(4) : **Oui bon, il sont presque tous mineurs, mais une coupe de champagne, c'est tellement bon que tout le monde peut se le permettre !

**Traductions des deux phrases en anglais :**

_I beg your pardon : _c'est une façon très polie de dire « je vous demande pardon » (dans le sens de « je n'ai pas compris ce que vous avez dit, pouvez-vous répéter ») et en l'occurrence ici, utilisé avec ironie

_You never told us : _« Tu ne nous l'a jamais dit »

**Quant à la chanson de ce chapitre, c'est **_**"Runaway baby"**_** de Bruno Mars. Et en l'occurrence, la compréhension des paroles est très importante, par rapport à la remarque de Ryûga. Je vous en traduis une partie, vous trouverez le reste sur internet, c'est pour vous donner une idée :**

_Bien voyons voir, voyons voir_  
_Qu'avons nous là ?_  
_Une autre chance pour moi de serrer_

_Mais le petit détail qu'elle ignore_  
_C'est que je suis un loup déguisé en mouton_  
_Car à la fin de la nuit_  
_C'est elle ma proie_

_"Je t'aime tant"_  
_C'est ce que tu me diras_  
_Tu me diras_  
_"Chéri, chéri, s'il te plait ne t'en vas pas"_  
_Mais quand je joue, je ne reste jamais_

_A toutes les filles que je rencontre, voici ce que je dis :_  
_Cours, cours, enfuis-toi, enfuis-toi chérie_  
_Avant que je te jette un sort_  
_Tu ferais mieux de partir, pars, pars loin, pars loin chérie_  
_Car tout ce que tu as entendu est vrai_  
_Ton pauvre petit coeur va finir seul_  
_Car ça se sait que j'ai un coeur de pierre_  
_Donc tu ferais mieux de courir, courir, de t'enfuir, t'enfuir chérie_

**Vous comprendrez donc la remarque de Ryûga vis-à-vis de Tsubasa et de sa réputation...**

* * *

_**Conversation spéciale n°5 :**_

**Yû : **Ah ! Tsubasa s'est pris une baffe !

**Tsubasa :** Tais-toi Yû, s'il te plait...

**Bao :** Je ne suis pas rassuré...

**Hyoma :** Qu'est ce que je devrais dire...

**Reiji *sourire de psychopathe* :** Tsssss...

**Hyoma :** Je n'aime pas ça du tout...

**Chao Xin :** Relax les mecs ! Regardez, y'a plein de jolies filles, pourquoi vous flippez ?

**Dashan :** ...

**Luunaa :** Oui bon, je vous l'accorde, c'est un peu le bordel... mais sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle !

_***Regards noirs de tous les personnages (excepté Reiji bien sûr)***_

**Luunaa : **... oui bon heu... j'y vais moi...


End file.
